The adventures of big family
by Eduarda Dutra
Summary: Os descendentes da familia Weasley eram muitos e cada um possui uma historia mais maluca e divertida do que a outra. Afinal eram Weasley's e como seus pais iriam viver intensamente. Bem vindo a the adventures of big family.
1. Prologo

Bem vindos. Bom como disse no resumo essa fanfic será uma grande aventura. Usarei ideias parecidas com as outras fanfic aqui postadas para compor a vida desses bruxos. Os personagens principais estão neste link aqui: 103230700567432256429/ NovaGeracao?authkey =Gv1sRgCPyrjIzjuOOrsAE (apenas juntar link)

Boa leitura e espero que goste

Prólogo

A estação nove três quartos estava lotada naquele primeiro de setembro. Pios de corujas, miados de gatos, choros, conversas, risos. Em um canto mais distante se encontrava a enorme Arthur e Molly Weasley com seus descendentes.

De um lado a família de Gui. Todos com exceção do pai, possuíam os cabelos loiros da mãe. Mas todos eles possuíam o espírito Weasley nas ações. Fleur abraçava o caçula, Louise, um loirinho de olhos azuis que ficava cada segundo mais vermelho.

- Deixa ele Fleur – pediu o marido – você vai matá-lo ainda de vergonha

Fleur fez uma careta e largou o filho que correu para perto dos outros dois primos: Molly II, uma ruiva de olhos castanhos meio perua e Fred II, um moreno com sorriso maroto.

- Aqueles três vão aprontar de novo – comentou Teddy suspirando. Ele era o noivo de Victorie a filha mais velha de Gui e Fleur, uma copia perfeita da mãe assim como Dominique. Apesar de a segunda preferir os cabelos curtos ao longo e lindo cabelo da mãe e da irmã mais velha.

- Vamos entrar Nick? – chamou Lily Potter. Era uma ruiva muito bonitinha. Tinha sorriso de santinha, coisa que não enganava nenhum dos seus tios.

- Vamos – sorriu Nick se despedindo da família e correndo para dentro do trem.

No outro canto da família Weasley. Pecy e sua filha mais velha Lucy, uma morena de olhos âmbar, não paravam de conversa sobre política. Fazendo que George não parasse de fazer piadinhas sobre seu irmão estava educando Lucy como "segurar as calças do ministro enquanto ele usava a privada".

- Para – mandou Angelina – assim vais ensinar seus filhos a brigarem entre si

- Mãe – suspirou Roxanne, uma linda morena – Ele já ensinou

- Essa é minha menina – sorriu George para filha.

- Ei – escutaram a voz de Arthur – venham aqui se despedir dos seus avós

Nessa hora se criou uma fila indiana de acordo com a idade daqueles que iam para Hogwarts. Primeiro foi James Potter, o maior garanhão do colégio, seguido por Rose Weasley, a monitora certinha, Alvo Potter, o único sonserino naquela família, Roxanne Weasley, Hugo Weasley, um ruivo distraído e tímido, Lily Potter, Dominique Weasley, e o trio confusão: Fred II, Molly II e Louise.

- Juízo – mandou à senhora Weasley colocando suas mãos na cintura – e não se esqueçam de escrever para vovó

Todos concordaram e entraram no trem. Aquele ano seria diferente para cada descendente daquela família. Um ano cheio de surpresas.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo Um – Poções

**P.O - Rose Weasley**

Lá estava eu passando o pente sobre meus cabelos ruivos. Eles eram do tom vermelho da família Weasley. Meus olhos, iguais da vovó Granger azul bebê, focaram no meu reflexo. Lembrei-me daquela voz me chamando de moranguinho, era uma voz que me fazia tanta falta.

Suspirei. Para de pensar nisso. Havia algumas semanas desde que voltamos para Hogwarts e as lembranças já me perseguiam. Não conseguia esquecer. Ano passado, nas férias de nata, meu melhor amigo, havia morrido ao tentar dar uma de todo poderoso provocou um dragão e não resistiu.

- Rose para – pediu Lia se aproximando. Lia era minha melhor amiga. Era nascida trouxa, tinha os cabelos negros lisos e todos os dias ela os enrolava nas pontas. Sua pele era bronzeada e possuía um bonito sorriso – Ele não ia querer ver você assim

Dei um sorriso fraco e acenei concordando. Eu havia prometido para ele que esse ia ser o melhor ano e iria cumprir aquela promessa. Nem que a perfeita monitora, a mais inteligente e também a mais desastrada tivesse que se torna mais marota.

- Eu sei – sorri verdadeiramente. A perda sempre iria me doer. Mas eu tinha Lia, minha família e meus amigos – Esse ano vai ser o melhor

- Você ainda tem duvidas, ruiva? – questionou ela rindo me arrastando porta fora.

Mal chegamos ao final da escada e vi Lia fazer uma careta. James estava lá embaixo acompanhado de seus seguidores. Uma vontade louca de rir passou por mim, mas apenas acenei e dei de ombros quando James olha de mim para Lia.

- Se gosta dele..

- Não gosto – cortou ela – ele é irritante, egocêntrico e idiota

Sorri. Ela estava apaixonada.

- Então – ela falou me olhando com cara feia – qual a primeira aula?

- Poções com Sonserina – murmurei

**POV. Louise Weasley**

Se papai me pegasse aqui, eu seria um menino morto. Era muito novo para morrer ainda, tinha só 12 anos, sem tirar que era lindo. Eu nem tinha beijado uma garota ainda.

- Cara – falei olhando para Fred II, era um moreno de cabelos curtos e negros. Um pouco musculoso, na minha humildade e perfeita opinião, era bomba – tem noção que nós vamos ser expulsos?

- Só se nós pegarem – sorriu Molly se aproximando com aquele sorriso de patricinha mimada. Sério, Merlin, não bastasse minha mãe e minhas irmãs, a minha prima veio igual – Afinal o que são umas poções para um professor de poções

- Nada – sorriu Fred – acho que podemos deixar uma bombas de bosta como recordação ao Horácio

- Acho que ele iria preferir uma camiseta nova, as deles estão todas estourando botões – falei me animando na ideia

- A mensagem será "I love Mcgonald" – respondeu Fred – quem sabe assim a tia Mimi desencalha

Ri baixinho enquanto ajudava arma o plano. Molly olhava para as unhas enquanto arrumava a nova camiseta. Fred iria agir. Afinal éramos o melhor grupo de maroto daquele castelo.

**POV. Rose Weasley**

Quando chegarmos a sala de poções. Alvo sorriu para mim e acenou. Alvo Severo Potter era o único Potter e Weasley a ser da sonserina, um moreno de olhos incrivelmente azul. Não era preconceituoso como os demais sonserinos que conhecia, mas era metido e irônico como tal.

Ao seu lado estava Scorpius Malfoy, um loiro de olhos azuis frios, que era o típico sonserino. Eu odiava, toda vez que Alvo vinha falar comigo, Malfoy começava a me provocar. Minhas únicas detenções foram culpa desse sonserino mal educado.

Atrás de Alvo estava Edmund Zabini, um moreno galinha e metido, e Dimitri Neveu, um moreno de olhos azuis e misteriosos. Não sabia quase nada daqueles dois, principalmente do Neveu.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou o professor me fazendo olhar para frente – hoje iremos realizar uma aula diferente. Um grande projeto, cada um de vocês darão uma ideia do que gostariam de realizar neste ano. Isso vale para todas as disciplinas. As melhores ideas serão aplicada e receberam um A +

Meus olhos com certeza brilharam agora. Um A+ em todas as matérias seria perfeito. Assim teria mais tempo para me dedicar a tentar fazer aquele ano mais maroto.

- Isso é perfeito – falei baixinho para Lia

- O problema Rose – respondeu – e criar a melhor ideia. Ainda bem que é em dupla

- Nós vamos – sorri animada. Nessa hora escuto um barulho forte, meus olhos focalizam Alvo, mas ele esta com a cara tão assustada quanto todos os outros sonserinos.

Professor Horácio caminhou até seu estoque de poção e voltou confuso com uma camisa nas mãos. Na camisa estava escrito "I Love Mcgonald"

- Quem fez isso? – perguntou irritado. A sala inteira ficou muda –Dispensados – ele nos liberou mais cedo? Sem babar ninguém? Com certeza a sala de poções foi destruída – Vocês não – apontou para os quatro sonserinos, meu primo e seus amigos – arrumem a sala

Sai na sala com sorriso no rosto, Lia me encarou

- Oque foi?

- Você esta feliz com a injustiça do professor – respondeu ela dando de ombros – e olha que seu primo esta entre os quatro

- Pensei que seu amor era o James e não o Al – respondi seria

Ela me encarou com raiva e saiu bufando na minha frente.

- Não gosto de nenhum Potter – falou irritada – e atualmente nem de uma certa Weasley

- Você não gosta de mim, me ama, boneca – falou uma voz conhecida saindo de traz da sombras: James Potter, meu vulgo primo

- Te amo tanto – respondeu Lia ficando vermelha – que não paro de pensar em como te matar, seu idiota egocêntrico

- Matar de amor? – sorriu ele – não precisa boneca, já estou morrendo de amores por você

- VAI SE CATAR SEU IDIOTA – berrou ela avançando para cima dele

- Chega os dois – pedi, mas fui ignorada. Lia corria atrás de James, realmente aquela cena era interessante – CHEGA, os dois vão ficar de detenção

Lia parou na hora e saiu andando para outra direção, provavelmente dar a volta no andar de baixo para chegar na torre. James, por sua vez, me encarava sorrindo.

- Você não teria coragem de me dar uma detenção

- Eu tenho James – respondi colocando os braços na cintura numa típica imitação da vovó Weasley, da minha mãe e da Tia Gina – além disso posso mandar uma coruja para sua mãe

- Cala boca Rose – falou ele saindo e me deixando sozinha no meio do corredor.

- Ótimo – reclamei – obrigada por me deixarem sozinha

**POV. Scorpius Malfoy**

Aquilo era um absurdo. Quem aquele professor pensava que era para colocar nós para limpar a sala sem magia. Não era um elfo domestico, muito mesmo um qualquer. Era Puro Sangue, da melhor casa daquele castelo, um dos melhores alunos e um dos mais populares.

Suspirei e olhei pela sala. Dimitri limpava com os olhos brilhando de raiva, Alvo parecia se diverti cutucando as poções jogadas no chão fazendo algumas explodirem e soltarem um cheiro estranho. Ed não parava de reclamar, pelo menos alguém sabia quando era injusto aquilo.

- Não aguento mais – falou Edmund – para que serve elfos se existe alunos?

- Cala boca Ed – mandou Alvo – o problema não é os elfos e sim o professor

- Nem me fale nisso – reclamei – vou falar com meu..

- Pai? – questionou Dimitri – professor não gosta de ex comensais

- O Alvo pode falar com o dele – falou Ed – eu não aguento mais – jogou o esfregão para cima

- Meu pai ia dizer que a culpa é minha – comentou Alvo dando os ombros

Sai dali e deixei eles falando. Olhei para mesa do professor lá estava nossas varinhas. O idiota corrigia a redação de alguma serie inferior a nossa.

- Eu consigo pega-las – disse Al do meu lado – só preciso de uma distração

Sorriu para ele. Distração era sem duvidas o mais fácil.

- Antes que comecem com suas ideias loucas – avisou Dimitri – misture aquelas poções ali – apontou para dois potes – vai sair um cheiro horrível e com certeza o professor vai vim atrás de nós

Dimitri era o CDF do nosso grupo, ele ajudava nas loucuras, apesar de nunca ajuda-las executa-las. Ed e eu logo começamos a misturar, logo o cheiro começou a surgi. Era horrível.

Credo, aquilo conseguia ser pior que o cheiro dos sangue ruins, bom tudo bem, ele não tinha cheiro, mas se tivesse ele deveria ser assim. Suspirei. Na verdade não era contra nascidos trouxas estudarem na escola, alguns deles realmente eram bons. Mas velhos hábitos da sua mãe e do vô pegavam é rápido.

Ed sorriu para mim, tirando da minha viagem sobre os nascidos trouxas, aquele sorriso falava apenas: nós éramos os melhores. Os passos do professor vinham em nossa direção. Ed se virou para Dimitri tentando segurar o riso.

- Professor – falei fingindo que estava assustado – não sei o que aconteceu.

- Sr. Malfoy – comentou o cara de leão marinho. A barriga dele era igual o do animal – tente na próxima vez – mexeu a varinha tirando o cheiro – não misturar aquilo que não sabes o que é

- Ele vai professor – falou Alvo sorrindo simpático

- Sr. Potter, como vai seu pai? – perguntou Horacio quase babando. Eca. Aquele professor idolatrava Alvo e seus irmãos. Na minha opinião, ele era apaixonado pelo famoso Harry Potter.

- Bem – falou Alvo, ele odiava ser ligado com o pai. Apesar de amar a família. Era exclusivamente por causa dele, que nosso grupo, não falava mal dos cabelos de fogo.

Assim que o Leão Marinho saiu, Alvo jogou as varinhas para nós e logo livramos daquela bagunça.

- Acho que o querido professor – falou Ed – merece uma surpresinha nossa

Sorri alegre, sim ele merecia muito mais que surpresinha.

**POV. Hugo Weasley **

Não aguentava mais olhar para aqueles livros. Lily, minha prima era ruiva igual a mim e os olhos de um tom de mel igual da Tia Gina, ela era uma fotocopia da mãe assim que era do meu pai. Mas voltando, Lily estava lendo um livro de transfiguração com sorriso no rosto, o sorriso típico "maroto Potter".

Dominiqui, aquela loirinha de olhos azuis, tentavam ali do lado olhando pela janela da Biblioteca. Olhei de novo para livro, aquilo era ridículo.

- Porque minha mãe mandou fazer essa matéria ridícula – reclamei – como não soubesse para que serva um patinho de borracha

- Talvez ela acha que você é capaz de deixar o patinho de borracha no ralo do banheiro e enquanto ligava o chuveiro – comentou Nick sorrindo cumplice para Lily – e assim fazendo a agua transborda e transforma a casa em uma lagoa

- Ops – sorriu Lily – você fez isso

- Eu tinha 9 anos – murmurei corando. Eu não merecia aquelas duas rindo de mim. Ignorei-as e voltei para os livro. Não sei o que meu avô vinha de interessantes nele.

Escutei risos vindo da porta. Lá estava Lana Zabini. Era uma morena com cabelos longos e ondulados, seus olhos eram chocolate e seu sorriso perigoso. Senti meu estomago se contrair e desviei os olhos.

Eu era apaixonado por ela. Mas ela era sonserina, popular e linda. Eu era um ruivo, tímido, nem esperto e nem burro, distraído que vivia no mundo da lua. Um ninguém.

- Lá vem aquela vaca da Zabini – reclamou Nick.

Nick e Li a odiavam. Eram inimigas mortais e eu? Um figurante. Provavelmente Lana nem sabia que eu estudava naquela escola.

- Ora se não são a Weasley e a Potter – sorriu Lana piscando para as amigas – sabia que olharem para mim não ira deixar vocês nem perto da minha beleza

- Ainda bem – sorriu Nick – assim nunca vou parecer uma vaca com cabelos

- Graças – completou Li, aquelas duas podiam ser gêmeas, completavam uma frase da outra – acho que não combino com a cara de galinha

- Queridinhas, me xingar também não vai ajudar a me deixar menos bonita e você menos feias – sorriu Lana antes de sair

E de novo, ela nem percebeu que estava ali. Suspirei enquanto voltava para os livros e deixava Lily e Nick discutindo sobre como Lana era algum bicho de saia. Mas sem duvida ela era linda.

**POV Molly II**

Olhava para o espelho e depois olhava de novo para os meninos. Nós estávamos em uma das salas das masmorras escondidos no nosso grupinho secreto. Era lindo e perfeito. Eu amava aquele lugar.

Era cheio de pufs, quadros, artigos de marotos. Era o melhor lugar para relaxar naquele castelo.

- Então – perguntei jogando meus cabelos para trás. Eu devia ser a única prima a amar meus cabelos cor de cobre. Talvez era porque só tinha 12 anos – o que vamos fazer com essas poções?

- Podemos colocar no jantar de algumas pessoas – começou Fred – dar de presente para professores

- Mas nem sabemos para que serve elas - retrucou Louise. Ele era muito certinho, nunca acompanhava a mim e Fred no quesito: marotisse. Uma pena, de todos meus primos, ele era um dos mais bonitinhos.

- É uma maneira excelente de testar – falei olhando para Fred que piscou para mim concordando.

- Vocês ainda vão destruir o colégio – reclamou Louise

- Você nunca deixaria – respondeu Fred triste – mas fazer confusões...

- Nós podemos – sorri

**POV Lia Demasi**

- Rose – comecei querendo colocar algum juízo na cabeça daquela ruiva louca – Para que levar 15 livros para o dormitório?

- Tenho que achar o melhor projeto – ela me respondeu como se fosse obvio

- MAS 15? – exclamei quase berrando

Rose revirou os olhos e continuou andando. Na verdade, andávamos quase sem olhar para frente, devido ao grande de número de livros grossos.

- Lia meu amor – escutei aquela voz que tanto queria nunca mais ouvi-la – não precisa achar uma poção do amor. Sou todo seu.

- Vê se me erra Potter - falei correndo com os livros e forçando Rose me acompanha

Nós corríamos, bem eu corria, tão rápido que nem tinha percebido que já tinha chegado na escada. Até parar bruscamente ali. Rose não conseguiu parar em tempo e caiu com tudo no chão.

- Demasi – escutei de novo aquela voz, apesar desta vez parecia um pouco mais fria, menos brincalhona

- JÁ DISSE PARA ME DEIXAR EM PAZ POTTER – berrei colocando os livros no chão e encarando Alvo Potter. Sentir meu rosto corar. Ops..Potter errado – er desculpa

- Não tem problema – respondeu Alvo – sempre soube que você ia ser uma Evans II para James II

- Que Evans? – perguntei. Ele apenas deu de ombros me ajudando recolher os livros. Antes que eu pudesse exigir uma resposta, sim eu sou bem explosiva. Escutei berros do meu lado.

Rose e Scorpius se encaravam com raiva. Na verdade a cena era irônica, Alvo começou a rir. Lá estava à ruiva toda suja já que aqueles sonserino não estava nem um pouco limpo, provavelmente voltando da detenção do professor Slughorn. Um monte de livro jogado no chão. E Rose ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei

- Esse idiota – respondeu Rose quase cuspindo fogo – em vez de me ajudar, bateu na pilha de livros, me emburrou no chão

- Eu cai – respondeu Scorpius com raiva – não era meu sonho cair de você

- e depois ... – olhei para Rose esperando uma resposta, mas ela ficou vermelha pegou os livros e saiu dali. Olhei para Scorpius pedindo uma resposta.

- Vamos dizer que quando cai em cima dela – respondeu ele com raiva – nós demos um selinho. Agora vou ter que passar o dia lavando meu lindos e perfeitos lábios

- Você beijou a minha prima? – perguntou Alvo frio. Ele nunca tinha parecido tão sonserino como naquele momento

- Não por vontade – respondeu o loiro. Alvo relaxou me deu tchau e saiu com amigo. Peguei os livros e corri atrás daquela ruiva esquentada.

Fim do primeiro capitulo

Oi meninas como vão? Espero que tenham gostado dos personagens e da historia. Como falei ali em cima, durante a historia, o professor Slughorn lançou um desafio a sala, e vocês podem contribuir com ideias se quiserem ou fazer apostas do que será. Tenho uma ideia na cabeça, mas pode sofrer alterações de acordo com vocês

Então é isso espero que gostem. Beijoooooooooooooos.

P.S: por algum motivo o link nunca funciona nesse site então vou tentar de novo. O link dos personagens: pic asa w eb . google 103230700567432256429 / NovaGeracao ?authkey =Gv1sRgCPyrjIzjuOOrsAE (só juntar os espaços)

Lana – Sim eles vão aprontar MUITOOOOO afinal possuem o sangue Weasley. Huguito todo seu lana

Laís – vai ser muito louco mesmo. Nem vao saber o que atingiu.

Ana – Aqui tem mais um pouquinho. Kkkkkk. Descrevi a Rose, mas as características vão aparecendo mais com a historia. Como mexer nesse site.. bom é complicado mesmo as vezes. Mas eu te explico no facebook.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dois – Novo projeto**

**POV Rose Weasley**

Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido na escada. Aquele Malfoy irritante. Tinha passado quase uma hora no banho para tirar aquela gosma que caio em cima de mim. E mesmo se quisesse não podia esquecer-se daquele breve contado. Só podia estar louca.

Mas naqueles poucos segundos, meu coração acelerou, meu estomago se revirou e eu estava bem como não sentia há muito tempo. Sim eu estava louca, não podia ter usado a palavra estou bem reverente ao irritante Malfoy. Não sei como Al e amigo dele. QUE RAIVA.

Voltei para meu quarto e encontrei Lia me esperando na minha cama com um sorrisinho no rosto. A ignorei e peguei um dos livros. A ideia do projeto estava quase pronta na minha cabeça.

- Não adianta me ignorar Ro – falou ela me encarando – vocês se beijaram

- Não aquilo foi um pequeno acidente – respondi – nada de mais. Nem lembro mais

- Sei – respondeu ela irônica – por isso que estou sendo ignorada e você correu para os livros

- Só ia tentar ver se a minha ideia pode dar certo –respondi – para o projeto desse ano

- E o que seria? – perguntou ela. O bom da Lia era que ela era movida a curiosidade estilo Lily.

- Uma espécie de torneio tribuxo – sorri vendo ficar pasma.

**POV Roxanne Weasley**

Olhava para céu com sorriso. O dia estava ensolarado. O calor me fazia bem, me fazia me sentir mais feliz, mais calma.

- Não sei com você não torra ali em baixo – comentou Mellody do meu lado

A loirinha, tinha os olhos âmbar que mudavam de cor com claridade. Ela era minha melhor amiga, sempre quietinha e CDF, com coração enorme e delicadeza em exceção.

- Nem todo mundo tem a pele que deixaria Branca de Neve com inveja – cometei olhando para ela e piscando. Se ela tivesse nesse sol com certeza já estaria vermelha

- Branca de neve? – questionou

- Esquece – dei de ombros.

Fechei os olhos novamente saboreando o calor sobre minha pele. Podia escutar o barulho das paginas do livro de Mel sendo passadas em intervalos regulares.

Paz. Mas Paz até de mais. Abri os olhos

-Mel? – chamei me levantando e indo para sombra da arvore – Estou ficando entediada...

- Você sempre está – comento Mel

Sorri concordando, olhei em volta, devia ter algo divertido para fazer. Foi quando vi um grupo se aproximando, ninguém menos que Alvo e seus amiguinhos idiotas. Suspirei. Acho que preferia ficar entediada.

**POV Edmund Zabini**

Alvo andava em direção aquelas corvinais. Ele precisava esquecer um pouco da lealdade daquela família. Ele conseguia ser irritante às vezes.

- O que foi Al? – perguntou Roxanne. Ela era sem duvida a prima mais chata e irritante do Al – já esta com saudade?

Alvo revirou os olhos e sorriu.

- Não tanto como você de mim – falou ele – Roxi, preciso de algumas coisas do seu estoque

Então era por isso que Alvo a procurava. O estoque da Weasley era conhecido, seu pai vivia enviando coisas novas para ela aplicar na escola. E nós precisamos de uma vingança.

- Para que? – perguntou à morena.

- Nada de mais – respondeu Alvo – anda Roxi vamos

- Até parece que é nada de mais – respondeu ela revirando os olhos – para seus fieis escudeiros virem juntos é algo grande

- A deixa – falei já me irritando – achamos em outro lugar. Quem precisa de uma Weasley

Alvo me olhou com cara feia e deu um sorriso forçado. Scorpius começou a rir baixinho e Dimitri, bom esse me olhava como se tivesse acabado com nossas chances.

- Não precisa de uma Weasley? – a morena me olhou com raiva se levantando

- Roxi – falou a loirinha do seu lado.

- Tem certeza Zabini? – continuou a corvinal ignorando a amiga e se levantando parando na minha frente.

Encarei aqueles olhos castanhos, pareciam negros, misterioso. Havia algo ali que me fez dar um passo para trás.

- Então porque prove que pode nos ajudar – falou Scorpius sorrindo

Weasley olhou para Malfoy e o mediu. Depois olhou para Alvo e me ignorou.

- Levo só você Alvo. Hoje as 19 na frente da torre da corvinal. Vamos Mel.

Pegou a amiga pelo braço e saiu dali.

- Não foi tão difícil assim – sorri

Dimitri me deu um tapa na cabeça.

- É você tinha que falar mal ela. Facilitou muito – falou Neveu

- Ia ficar fácil de mais – falei me sentando no chão e olhando para umas sonserinas que estavam perto do lago. Uma delas me deu tchauzinho, sorri e retribui

- Você não presta – riu Alvo

- Não posso fazer nada se elas amam meu charme, minha beleza e minha habilidade de escutar Adele.

- Acho que elas não resiste sua habilidade quase uma delas – comentou Scorpius

Dei um tapa nele.

- Pelo menos eu não pareço a Xuxa – respondi sorrindo

- Acho que Zabini esta passando muito tempo com nascidos trouxas – comentou Neveu

- Se passar tempo com eles, você que falar nos beijando. Não vejo problema nenhum – respondi dando de ombros – não é como se fosse casar com uma sangue ruim

Alvo fez uma careta. Ele odiava quando um de nós falamos aquilo. Mas ele não podia mudar o que tradições de famílias puro sangue tinham. Assim como eu, os outros 2 foram criados iguais. Para sempre sermos superiores.

**POV Rose Weasley**

Não conseguia ficar quieta. Já havia enviando minha proposta para o professor do projeto. Só tinha que esperar.

O salão comunal da grifinoria estava cheio naquele fim de tarde. Lia tinha uma revista de curiosidades trouxas sobre o colo. Na minha frente Hugo, Nick e Lily terminavam os deveres.

- O que vocês estão aprendendo? – perguntei me sentando ao lado do Hugo

Hugo apenas deu de ombros e murmurou um nada de mais. Eu conhecia muito bem aquele ruivinho para saber que algo o incomodava.

- Pode falar Hugo – falei baixinho só para ele escutar

- Não é nada Ro – respondeu ele evitando meus olhos e coçava a orelha. Um sinal claro que estava mentido.

- Vamos Hugo – pressionei ele. Sabia que Hugo não era bom em lidar com pressão. Mas eu não conseguia ser igual à mamãe e arrancar algo dele sem pressiona-lo.

Ele me encarou meio confuso. Tadinho até senti pena dele. Mas continue o olhando fixamente.

- Eu queria ser menos invisível – respondeu ele ficando vermelho

- Você não é invisível – suspirei – e só mais quietinho. Vendo um mundo de uma maneira mais divertida

Ele me deu um sorriso forçado e suspirou. Algo me dizia que ali tinha problema.

- Você nunca ligou para isso antes – cometei

- E que saber não importa – se levantou rápido pegou o livro – Tchau Nick, tchau Lily até amanha

- Tchau Hugo – responderam as duas sorrindo.

Olhei para meu irmão. Eu ia descobrir o que era e iria ajuda-lo.

**POV James Potter**

Já era tarde quando voltei para torre. Eu fiquei lá fora curtindo a noite, mas havia algo estranho comigo. Eu não achava mais tão legal sair com varias garotas.

Havia uma em especial que eu realmente queria, não saia da minha cabeça. Suspirei. Ela me odeia. Mas o destino não.

Sorri e me joguei no sofá ao lado dela.

- E ai Demasi? – chamei ela – Pesquisando como fazer a poção do amor?

- Não querido – falou ela com voz doce – pesquisando como matar um idiota é não ser um crime

- Você já me mata – sorri e pisquei – de amor

Ela se levantou me empurrou para lado e subiu a escadas do dormitório feminino. Rose me encarou com raiva.

- Assim você só vai fazer ela sentir mais raiva de você – comentou e voltou a conversar com Lily e Nick

Dei de ombros. Eu gostava de irrita-la. Assim eu não pensava como seria o gosto dos seus lábios.

**POV. Scorpius Malfoy**

Estávamos a 5 minutos esperando a Weasley aparecer. Edmund estava sorrindo para uma corvinal que lançava risinhos escandalosos para nós.

- Acho que Ed – começou Alvo – vai acabar nos abandonando hoje

- Vais perder seu posto de garanhão Al – comentei rindo

- Nunca – piscou ele – mas não gosto daquelas que são fácil, qual a graça?

Eu ri. Realmente Al era movido a desafios. Ed a números e eu? A beleza e classe. Dimitri era mais na dele, não tão movido por hormônios.

- Ai estão vocês – sorriu Roxi para Al indo abraça-lo. Sempre achei estranho aquele sentimento que Alvo tinha com a família.

Meu pai trabalhava muito queria ficar mais tempo possível fora de casa. Eu sabia que desde a guerra ele não conseguia se manter mais um típico sonserino. Mamãe e vô me criaram para ser legitimo Malfoy. Nunca ganhava um abraço, às vezes quando meu pai chegava do trabalho tarde da noite sentia ele me beijando na testa quando era pequeno. Agora só escutava o barulho da porta para ver se estava tudo bem.

Edmund e Dimitri não eram diferentes de mim. Porém Alvo era. Um sonserino muito estranho.

- Então Roxi, vamos? – pediu Alvo

Eu e Dimitri nos colocamos mais atento à conversa. Ed, por sua vez, já estava conversando com a garota.

- Vamos – concordou ela. Então olhou para nós – Não me diga que você finalmente se tocou e parou andar com Zabini?

- Não – respondeu Alvo rindo – lá esta ele. Só que um pouco ocupado

A morena encarou meu caro amigo com um olhar de desgosto e mandou nós segui-lo. Ela caminhava em direção a uns armários do segundo andar. Ela colocou uma espécie de senha e pediu para nós entramos. Lá era o local perfeito de achar um jeito de vingança.

- Vocês tem 10 minutos antes da ronda da monitoria – falou a Weasley – vou esperar vocês lá do lado de fora.

Esperamos ela sair e começamos a procurar algo para nosso brilhante plano.

**POV. Roxanne Weasley**

Estava lá esperando os sonserinos sair já fazia uns 5 minutos, quando o irritante do Zabini apareceu ofegante na minha frente. Sem nem olhar na minha cara tentou entrar, mais foi barrado por um feitiço brilhante que Mel havia me ajudado a criar.

- Deixa eu entrar – mandou ele

- Você pode achar que manda em alguém – respondi indiferente – mas não consegues nem mandar em uma formiga. Estas atrasado.

- Hum – respondeu ele – com saudades?

- De você? - levantei a sobrancelhas – não. Afinal quem tem saudades de uma praga?

- Muito engraçada – ironizou – Me deixe entrar

- Já disse que não – respondi – Mesmo se quiser ninguém pode entrar. A sala se fecha até o ultimo sair, apenas quem possui o meu sangue consegue entrar e sair. Nesse caso sente-se e fique quieto

- Quem é você para falar assim comigo?

- A pessoa que esta com uma varinha e você sem – sorriu ela com a varinha em punho apontando para sonserino

Nesse momento, os três sonserinos saíram com algumas coisas em um saco. Olharam de mim para Zabini.

- Obrigada Roxi – falou Alvo quebrando o clima "eu quero matar aquele idiota"

- De nada Al – respondi e entrei na sala.

Odiava ficar perto daquele sonserino. Aquilo não fazia bem.

**POV Fred Weasley II**

Olhei para meus companheiros de crime. Podíamos até trabalhar naqueles filmes trouxas "pequenos espiões: mais lindos, melhores e bruxos".

- Então, o que vamos fazer com isso? – perguntei apontando as poções que roubamos do professor

- Colocamos na bebida de algumas pessoas – respondeu Molly que pintava as unhas de vermelho sangue

- Acho que assim não teria graça – comentou Louise – podíamos pedir para os elfos dividir e colocar em alguma bebida. Eles mesmos.

- E quem sabe nós professores também – sorri concordando – Isso vai ser Perfeito

Louise sempre tinha ótimas ideias. Ele o nosso cabeça, eu executava e Molly tirava das enrascadas por ser a queridinha dos professores.

- Vou lá levar as poções – comentei. Pegando elas e enfeitiçando para ficarem menores. Afinal, eram muitas.

**Pov Lia Demasi**

Rose não parava quieta. Andava de um lado para outro na frente da porta de poções. Hoje o professor ia anunciar que ideia iria receber.

- Acho que Weasley esta com carrapato – comentou Scorpius passando por nós – não sabe tomar banho não?

Rose começou a ficar vermelha. Vi Alvo vindo para meu lado com sorriso que logo retribui.

- E ai? – perguntou ele

- Vendo a diversão – apontei para Rose e Scorpius – parece um filme

- Só falta a pipoca – concordou Alvo.

Voltei a encarar Rose. Ela estava vermelha e encarava o loiro com raiva

- Olha aqui Malfoy – começou ela ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

Nessa hora a porta se abriu. Peguei no braço de Rose e puxei para o canto mais distante da aula.

- Fica calma – pedi

- Ele me irrita – comentou ela

- Eu sei – respondi quase sorrindo – o que foi dessa vez?

- Ele falou que não tomo banho porque não queria perde o contato que tive com ele na escada – respondeu ela seca me fazendo ri alto

- Silencio – pediu o professor. Fechei a boca e deixei a ruiva ali reclamando em pensamento – Como sabem hoje é o dia que anunciarei o novo projeto e o vencedor. Como já era de esperar nossa querida Rose fez o melhor

- Ela foi à única que fez – comentou Scorpius. Na verdade, ele devia ter razão. Ninguem iria fazer uma proposta de trabalho de 5 rolos de pergaminho de um dia para outro sem receber uma nota.

- Silencio – pediu de novo o professor – O projeto será um torneio tribuxo interno.

A sala ficou em silencio e logo todos começaram a conversa animados.

- Parabéns – falei olhando para Rose, mas ela sorria fraco

- Fui à única mesmo a fazer? – perguntou baixinho. Sabia que ela estava querendo mudar

- Não, aquilo era inveja do Malfoy – menti sorrindo para ela.

- Que bom – sorriu ela de volta

**Pov Lily Potter**

Estava no salão principal esperando a janta. O trio confusão tinha um sorriso animado no rosto, o que preocupava a todos. Por outro lado o castelo não parava de falar o novo torneio tribuxo era o assunto do dia. Apesar que ninguém ainda sabia das regras. Já começam a discutir quem seria o campeão.

- Olha quem esta passando – comentou Nick chamando minha atenção

Lana Zabini caminhava na nossa frente. Havia algo diferente na sua roupa. A saia estava mais curta e MERLIN, a saia era de renda preta. Linda.

- Ai – exclamei – eu quero uma

- Eu sei – concordou Nick – tomara que ela ganhe uma detenção

- Se não ela nunca vai parar de dizer como ela é o maximo – concordei – Ao não ser..

- Que nós inovamos também – completou Nick piscando para mim

Sorri de volta era por isso que éramos as gêmeas do mal desse castelo. A loira e ruiva.

O jantar foi servido. A comida estava igual a todos dias nada de especial até que bem. Algumas coisas estranhas começaram a ocorrer ao redor.

**Fim do segundo capitulo. **

Laís – a Lia é irônica, único jeito de aguentar o James. Sim melhores amigas para sempre. O trio apronta muito. Hugo sofre. Lily e Nick são estilo meninas malvadas, mas com bom coração.

Lana – sim eles serão um terror. Hugo muito fofo. Lana é inimiga mortal das meninas. Aaai que bom mesmo, muito feliz.

Ana – sim selinho logo de incio. Só para esquentar as coisas. Os próximos capítulos eles vão ganhando foque maior esses dois.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo três – "Não acredito"

**Pov. Lily Luna Potter**

Aquilo tinha dedo da minha família. Nunca ninguém conseguiria fazer algo daquele porte sem ajuda de um de nós. Meus olhos estavam fixo na mesa dos professores. Mas podia perceber que eles não eram os únicos a serem atingidos.

A diretora Mcgonall criava penas vermelhas e seus olhos ficaram branco, já o professor Neville parecia ter voltado há ter 15 anos e Teddy, bom esse, parecia estar imitando Vic.

-Olha aquilo –chamou Nick apontando para mesa da sonserina. Lana estava choramingando como se visse algo ruim – Nunca senti tanta pena dela.

- Nunca tinha sentido pena dela – completei Nick. Sim Lana parecia estar sofrendo muito e aquilo não era muito bonito de se ver – Logo os professores vao descobrir o que aconteceu e ela volta ao normal

- A malvada e irritante Zabini – concordou Nick – mas quanto isso deixa eu observa o salão.

O salão esta muito engraçado, para se dizer no mínimo. Tinha vários animais, pessoas com espinhas, e muito mais. Escutei Fred rindo escandalosamente quando Louise revirava os olhos e comentava baixinho " ainda faltam aquela poção dupla". Molly mandou ficar quieto e eu sabia que tinha algum parente meu naquela confusão.

- Senhores e senhorita silêncio – pediu o professor de aritimetica - Todos que foram afetados de algum maneira vão para enfermaria. O professor Horácio vai trabalhar em antidoto.

- Não possui antidoto – falou o professor revirando os olhos. – eram as minhas experiências. Tem que esperar elas passarem. Por sorte – sorri, mas os alunos afetados estavam em choque enquanto outros riam – algumas passam rápido.

- Mas algumas não - comentou Fred alegre.

**Pov Teddy Lupin**

Não podia acreditar nisso. Eu estava em um segundo na frente do salão e agora estou aqui no apartamento que divido com Vic. E eu era a Vic. Merlin. Eu tinha que ir para Hogwarts resolver isso, antes que a minha loira acabasse com minha reputação de professor sério.

Sai do apartamento em Hogsmeade e logo já havia chegado às carruagens que levavam em direção ao castelo. Subi na primeira enquanto mandava um patrono para Hagrid liberar minha entrada.

O balanço da carruagem estava me enjoando. Aquele corpo era estranho. Sentia totalmente estranho. Eu era uma mulher, uma mulher linda e perfeita, eu era minha noiva. Merlin nessas horas deve ser bom nascer e ser trouxa.

Cheguei a Hogwarts, acenei para Rúbeo e corri para castelo. Não sabia se corri para ver Vic, para vomitar ou achar uma solução.

**Pov Victorie Weasley**

Estava na enfermaria esperando Teddy aparecer. Graças a céus aquele professor ridículo sabia como reveter aquela coisa ridícula. Eu amo ted, mas eu sou muito mais linda. Com meus cabelos loiros. Ops...Os cabelos do Teddy estão ficando com os meu. Humm, eu sempre quis fazer isso.

Teddy, no meu corpo, chegou. Sua cara estava estranha. Verde. Ele parecia enjoado.

- Oi Vic – falou ele

- Nossa teddy como você esta lindo – falei tentando fazer graça. Mas ele não parecia querer brincar.

- E você é o único homem com cabelos loiros até a cintura – respondeu ele suspirando – o que ta de errado com seu corpo? Eu quero vomitar de novo.

Eu devia estar corando agora. Mas como eu estava no corpo de Teddy, no mínimo, tinha os cabelos vermelhos como do papai.

- Hum – falei olhando para professor puxa saco – não tem como rever logo?

- Claro – respondeu ele – é só toma essa poção.

Nós tomamos a poção rapidamente. Logo senti no meu corpo e corri para banho. Não deu nem 2 minutos Teddy estava do meu lado.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou sentando no chão daquele banheiro escuro e fora de moda

- Sim – respondi sorrindo – mas acho que seu filho não gostou muito dessa historia

- F-fi-filho? – gaguejou ele ficando com os cabelos verdes. Aquele era o típico sinal de ele estava feliz demais para comentar qualquer coisa.

Dei um selinho concordando.

- Sim um filho

Teddy sorriu me ergueu nos braços e começou a me girar.

- Te amo Vic – me beijou – obrigado por me deixar todos os dias mais feliz

**Pov. Dominique Weasley**

Olhava para espelho com satisfação no rosto. A nossa roupa era mil vezes mais linda que a Zabini. Era uma saia curta de cintura alta, a blusa social de Hogwarts era meio aberta mostrando uma regata de renda vermelha. Nós pés usavam um salto preto lindo e meias até o joelho.

- Estamos arrasando – falei animada. Mas a ruiva não estava concentrada em mim. Olhava em um ponto fixo para frente – O que foi pimentinha?

- Nada – respondeu ela me encarando.

Continue olhando para ela até a mesma corar e suspirar.

- Se lembra a minha quedinha pelo Neveu? – perguntou ela. Lily era apaixonada pelo amigo de Alvo desde do ano passado quando ele ofereceu, sem duvida obrigado pelo meu querido primo, a nós ensinar história da magia. Eu e Lily eram horríveis naquela matéria e bom Neveu era o segundo maior CDF perdendo só para Rose – Eu sonhei com ele essa noite

- Você devia tentar falar com ele – eu comentei – lutar pelo quer

- Claro Nick, ele é melhor amigo do meu irmão. Mais velho. Nosso quase professor particular

- Ele só tem 16 anos – falei quebrando a linha de raciocínio dela

- Eu sei – suspirou - mas ele gosta de mulheres mais velhas

Revirei os olhos.

- Você é linda. Nós estamos lindas e vamos arrasar nesse colégio

Lily sorriu para mim e acenou concordando. Aquela era a Lily que eu conhecia.

**POV Rose Weasley**

A diretora Mcgonall estava ao lado do professor Slughorn. Eles estavam explicadam as regras do torneio. Havia grande modificação das minhas ideias, mas o projeto da turma continuava em pé. O sexto ano organizaria o torneio (grupos sorteados pelos professores) e o sétimo ano concorreria.

- Então – começou o professor – vocês serão responsáveis. E espero um excelente projeto já que este vai valer boa parte da sua nota. Os grupos serão separados durante a tarde e cada um receberá uma carta com horário, tarefa e local. Dispensados.

Levantei na carteira com sorriso no rosto. Lia vinha do meu lado revirando os olhos. Não conseguia ficar quieta mil ideias diferentes passavam pela minha cabeça. Teria que falar com minha mãe vê o que ela acha.

- Ro cuidado – falou Lia

Esse era meu problema. Quando eu começava a pensar, tinha a mania de não olhar para meus pés e nem nada perto. Comecei a ir em direção ao chão e Merlin ia doer muito. Porém o chão não estava como eu tinha imaginado. Estava mole. Olhei em volta, Lia me olhava pasma e mais diante Malfoy guarda varinha.

- Você me deve uma Weasley – falou só mexendo os lábios e saiu com meu primo.

Olhei para ele com raiva. Não devia nada a ninguém muito menos a doninha albina saltitante irmão gêmeo feio da Barbie.

- O que foi? – perguntou Lia – o que aconteceu aqui?

- Nada – murmurei – nada de importante.

Então foi nessa hoje que lembrei do encontro da escada. Aquele contato me deixava estranha. Respirei fundo e vi meu irmão passando ao lado de Lily e Nick.

- Já volto Lia – falei sorrindo – quero falar com meu irmão

- Ok, vou voltar para torre – dize Lia

Caminhei em direção ao Hugo e o segurei pelo braço. Sorri para minhas primas.

- Lindas – cometei

- Obrigada – responderam as duas juntas. As vezes eu tinha medo dessa comunicação deles. Segundo vô Weasley eles eram igual Fred e Jorge nessa idade.

- Hugo? – chamei – podemos concordar

Ele acenou e me seguiu para perto da janela quanto as meninas iam em direção ao salão comunal.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele me encarando

- Saber como vai seu coração – respondi. Eu ainda não havia esquecido daquela conversa – quero ajudar Hugo

- Eu – suspirou – deixa para lá, Ro. Não vai dar certo

- Já tentou falar com ela?

- Ela nunca falaria comigo – comentou ele olhando para os pés

- Não há só uma maneira de se falar – cometei para ele. Aquilo era tão fofo, poderia ser transforma um daqueles filmes trouxas. Eu amaria viver uma coisa assim – mande uma carta

Hugo me olhou estranho e revirou os olhos

- Rose, isso não vai funcionar

- Tente – pedi – se não funcionar ela não vai saber que é você. Apenas um estranho que mandou uma carta

Hugo balançou a cabeça discordando, mas no fundo sabia que ele iria tentar. Hugo era tímido, mas tinha coragem, pelo menos quando ninguém sabia que era ele.

**POV. James Sirius Potter**

Estava lá na torre, meus pés estavam em cima da mesa enquanto estava deitado sobre a poltrona. Uma fila de meninas mandavam tchauzinho para mim, a maioria já havia saído e as outras boas eram feias.

Eu não queria mais elas, não aguentava as mesmas conversa "Ai Jay você é lindo." "Nossa seu cabelo, meu deus seu corpo" "Aquela jogada do quadribol foi excelente". Eu amava antes esses comentários, amava recebe-los. Sentia-me muito bem. Aquilo antes era paraíso. Meninas lindas, me amando e desejando. Só que agora aquilo não importava mais.

Levantei da poltrona, as meninas começaram a jogar os cabelos de um lado para outra, aquilo era fácil de mais, sem desafio, sem emoção. E fui em direção ao quadro da mulher gorda. Quando ultrapassei esbarrei em ninguém menos que Lia Demasi.

- Olha por onde anda Potter – reclamou ela arrumando as roupas.

Cara, ela era linda. Até mesmo braba.

- Desculpa – falei. Acho que não peço muitas desculpas ainda mais a ela. Porque se fosse para gravar uma cena seria aquela – você esta branca como papel

- O que você esta aprontando Potter? – perguntou saindo do choque

- Nada – suspirei – só não quero..

- Não me interessa o que você quer – falou ela tentando passar – por mim você só faz as coisas para se aparecer. Mas não duraria um minuto nesse torneio tribuxo

- Demasi eu venceria esse torneio – falei me irritante. Até eu tinha minha cota de paciência.

- Não irias vencer, e muito menos ser escolhido da grifinória. Você nunca será um exemplo para essa casa – comentou irritada

Aquilo doeu. Ela não podia pensar tão pouco de mim. Respirei fundo e mantive a postura, se me irritasse com as palavras seria mais fácil que me deixar dominar por outras coisas;

- Isso é um desafio? – questionei levantando a sobrancelhas e me aproximando dela. Até poder ver o quando profundos eram seus olhos.

- Sim – respondeu ela – um desafio que você não vai conseguir ganhar

Ótimo eu ia me inscrever naquele torneio idiota, iria me torna um exemplo. E ia provar aquela idiota que podia ser algo bom. Entrei de novo no salão comunal deixando a metida do lado de fora e olhei para a primeira que achei e sorri.

- Gostaria de dar uma volta? – perguntei. Ela aceitou com gritinhos de alegria. Pelo menos alguém achava que eu era um exemplo.

**POV Lia Demasi**

Eu fiz merda. Não acredito. Eu cai na provocação do idiota do Potter e ainda dize que ele não era um exemplo. Tudo bem que ele não era, mais eu exagerei. Ele não era exemplo de boa conduta, mas sempre ajuda a todos que precisavam ali dentro. Droga. Ele não era inútil e orgulhava a casa mesmo que fosse nas traquinagens e no quadribol.

- O que foi? – perguntou Rose

- Acho que devo desculpa ao Potter – respondi – disse que ele não era um exemplo para grifinória

- Se tem uma coisa que ele ame mais que família e essa casa – comentou Rose, me fazendo ficar ainda pior – mas ele esquece fácil. Amanha nem lembra mais.

Suspirei e tentei relaxar. Mas aquele olhar de decepção não sai da minha cabeça.

**Pov. Dimitri Neveu**

Escutei os barulhos antes de vê-los. E obviamente barulho naquele castelo tinha dedo ou nossos ou de Weasley. E como não era nós, era a irmãzinha de Alvo.

- Vamos loirinha sai comigo – pediu o lufa lufa Daniel Witcher. Um loiro de olhos azuis que se achava o garanhão do colégio – garanto que não vai se arrepender

- Li – pedia ela olhando para ruiva

- Ai Witcher você sabe pedir de um jeito muito melhor – falou a ruiva sorrindo – porque você não se taca da janela

Daniel olhou para a Weasley e para Potter antes de se virar pela janela. Os alunos já estavam em volta.

- Idiotas – falou um dos amigo Witcher – ele vai acabar fazendo só para não ganhar um fora. PARA

- Olha como você fala com ela – comentou Nick sacando a varinha

Olhei para aquela confusão e como um bom monitor me meti nela. Algo que era muito chato, só servia para ajudar os garotos.

- Os quatro em detenção – falei – logo vão receber as cartas. E mande ele não se jogar na droga da janela

- Eu não mandei nada – falou a ruiva sem encarar ele nos olhos. Na verdade, podia jurar que ela esta me ignorando e corando ao mesmo tempo. O que não podia ter certeza já que não conseguia ver seus olhos – apenas sugerir

Ela sorriu para a loira que acenou concordando e saiu dali. Deixando-me sozinho para impedir do idiota do lufa se tacasse pela janela.

**Pov Edmund Zabini**

Estávamos dentro da sala de poções. Dimitri havia afastados dali com sua cara de bom moço e o símbolo de monitor. Agora estava sentado lendo as listas de poções perdidas. Já eu, Alvo e Scorpius enfeitávamos a sala com novos brinquedinhos da Weasley.

Tinha um brinquedinho mais legal que outro, nada que a Weasley precisava saber, na verdade, ela nunca iria saber disso. Mas enfim, a maioria deles deixava um cheiro ruim, gosmas caindo quando abrir a porta, no hidromel um espécie de suco da verdade, só que é a verdade do dono do suco, ou seja, nós.

- Gente – chamou Dimitri – as poções que deram estrago no salão comunal não eram as únicas.

- Quais são as outras? – perguntou Alvo curioso. A curiosidade devia ser de família.

- Tem uma aqui que lembra muito poção do amor, uma que lembra uma gravidez falsa que dará luz a bonecos que crescem rapidamente até 5 anos e somem, troca de sexo que são acionadas em dias X mesmo depois de tomar a poção de reversão ainda dura por um mês, um que impede de contar mentirar, outra abrir a mente...Todas que demoraram aparecer

- Isso significa? – perguntei

- Que qualquer um de nós poderia ter tomado uma dessas – comentou ele serio

Nós encaramos, aquilo não ia ser uma boa.

- Algum jeito de descobrir? – perguntou Scorp

- Não que conheço – falou Dimitri

- Então ferrados – cometei e todos concordaram. Se Dimitri não sabia ninguém mais sabia.

Pov Alvo Severo Potter

Todos o grupo estava meio preocupado com o lance das poções, mas tinha certeza que além do dedos dos meus queridos primos ali tinha dedo dos elfos. Eles adoravam influenciar nas historias ali dentro. Segunda mamãe, os elfos ajudam ha anos a juntarem casais como aconteceu com os meus avôs.

Eu e Scorpius andavam em direção ao salão do quinto andar. Ali segundo a nossa cartinha ridícula com letra feia íamos encontrar nosso grupo de trabalho. Ed e Demitri iriam para o salão do sexto andar. Tia Mimi realmente não confiava em nós 4 juntos.

- Ai não – reclamou Scorpius do meu lado

Levantei os olhos e sorri. Lá estava Rose e uma garota que vivia atrás de Roxi. Sorri para minha prima e empurrei Scorpius para frente

- Não reclame. Ela é legal

- Só com você – reclamou ele mesmo assim. Sabia que estava passando vários xingamentos sobre minha família em sua cabeça, mas ele me respeitava o suficiente para não falar nenhum. Ainda mais que sabia que aqueles xingamentos não eram falados pelo verdadeiro Scorpius apenas pela influencia de uma vida com ele.

- Então apenas a ignore – falei – Oi Rose. Feliz em me ver?

- Só você Al – sorriu ela e fuzilando Scorpius com olhar. Dei uma risada e encarei a amiga de Roxi. Era loira, mas não com os cabelos quase brancos das minhas primas ou dos Malfoy, eles eram dourados. Como pequenos raios do sol. Ela era bonita tinha que admitir, nunca tinha sequer pensando muito dela e muito menos sabia do seu nome. Sorri para ela e sentei no chão

- Então o que vamos fazer? – perguntei ignorando a troca de olhares mortais do meu lado e focando na loira

- Bom – respondeu Rose – eu tenho uma ideia da primeira prova

**Pov Scorpius Malfoy**

Eu revirava os olhos de cinco em cinco segundo. As vezes cansava e suspirava. O tempo parecia parado. A ideia da Weasley era boa, lembrava a historia do meu pai sobre seu terceiro ano. Um circuito de criaturas magicas. Só que ela era boazinha de mais.

- Muito fácil para um torneio – comentei e Alvo logo levantou a cabeça concordando – precisamos de mais ação

- Uma senhora criatura – pediu Alvo quase implorando

- Esse torneio não tem intuito de matar ninguém – reclamou a ruiva cruzando os braços fazendo o seus seios ficarem em evidencia. Eu nunca tinha reparado na ruiva com uma mulher. Ela era a prima irritante do Al, uma mestiça, chata. Mas naquele momento, uuuo ela havia se tornado uma mulher..er..curvilínea

- Porque nós – falou a loira falando pela primeira vez corando. Percebi que Alvo a olhava com curiosidade – não fizemos o circuito como a Rose falou e no fim colocamos alguma criatura, mas não uma "senhora criatura"

- Não – falamos eu e a Weasley juntos

- Eu gostei –falou Alvo – a criatura poderia ser Acromântula.

Eu sorri, Alvo sabia escolher um adversário médio.

- Hum – respondeu a ruiva olhando para loira que acenou como se concordasse com Alvo – pode ser

Meninos 01 x Meninas 0. Até que ia ser divertido trabalhar com aquela Weasley se sempre ganhasse.

**Pov Roxanne Weasley**

Alguém tem que estudar minha família. Por que, Merlin, não pode existir uma família tão azarada como a minha. Em uma turma gigante do 6º ano. Eu peguei no mesmo projeto as duas pessoas que mais odeio no mundo Zanibi e Camile Benson.

A Rose ficou no mesmo grupo que Malfoy. E a Lia a sua amiga ficou em grupo super divertido cheio de lufas e corvinais. Viu? É maldição de família.

- A segunda prova – falou a insonsa da Camile. Com cabelos morenos e olhos azuis, era a típica garota querida, doce, delicada, festeira e amiga de todos. Pura falsidade. – acho que podíamos colocar algo que explore o lado de transfigurações

A ideia era legal, mas não ia admitir

- O que você sugere? – perguntou Zabini piscando e sorrindo. A Benson já tinha conquistado mais um. Ridiculos

- Ah foi só minha ideia ninguém precisa fazer, sabe – falou com voz toda doce – mas pensei que eles deviam se transfigurar em algo para sair

- Animagos? – perguntou Dimitri – Nenhum professor vai deixar um aluno fazer isso

- Foi só uma ideia – comentou ela quase chorosa. UIII que raiva – então podemos fazer...

- Eles ter que transfigurar coisas para chegar outro lado – comentei

- Muito sem graça para um torneio – sorriu ela como se desculpasse – querida. Acabou o tempo por hoje terminamos amanha – falou ela como fosse nosso chefe

Neveu se levantou e foi seguido por Zabini que conversava com a Benson. Bufei. Aquilo ia ser pior que um dia pude imaginar.

- Ei Weasley – comentou Zabini – qual é o seu problema? Não tem ideias boas não fique encarando ela como se a culpa fosse dela – comentou ele irritado.

- Ah mil desculpas – ironizei saindo dali

Eu não ia aguentar aquele grupo, ia acabar matando duas pessoas. Quem sabe era mais feliz na prisão.

**Pov. Lily Luna Potter**

Ninguém merecia ir para detenção a noite. Justo a noite. Poderia estar dormindo agora. Suspirei.

- Não reclame – pediu Nick – estou indo em uma detenção com Witcher. Com ele.

Bom Nick estava bem pior. Eles eram ex amigos coloridos. Ficavam juntos de vez em quanto, ela se apaixonou e ele, bom, ele ficou com outra. Afinal para ele era só amizade. E ele ainda acreditava ser melhor amigo dela.

- Tudo bem você esta pior – cometei – mas não por muito tempo. Ele merece uma lição

- O que pretende fazer? – perguntou ela – Ah não

- Ah sim – concordei – você vai ignora-lo e fazer ele ser o menos importe. O ignorado. Você vai provocar e depois sair

Ela me olhou e sorriu.

- Fechado ruiva – sorriu Nick – você tem razão ele merece.

Chegamos a detenção. Daniel sorriu quando viu Nick e ela sorriu de volta. Depois virou com sorriso mais sexy para cima de Dimitri e senti meu estomago afundar. Ela sabia que eu gostava dele, mas ela sabia que eu nunca iria acreditar que ela queria algo com ele. Apenas um plano, mas queria que fosse eu a sorrir desse jeito para ele.

- Podem começar a detenção – falou ele apontando para sala dos troféus – sem magia

- Sem magia? – choraminguei

Ele nem me respondeu e foi ler o livro. Nick foi provocar Daniel e eu? Fui trabalhar.

**Pov. Lia Demasi**

Voltava da reunião com peso na consciência. Não queria conhecer o campeão, porque, provavelmente ele iria sofrer muito. Um grupo de alunos se formava perto da sala da diretora para escutar o vencedor de cada casa.

Olhei para os lados é vi o Potter ali. Sorri meio tímida e ele virou a cara. Aquela era primeira vez que ele me ignorava e não estava gostando nenhum um pouquinho. Não gostava de ser ignorada, era só isso, nada de mais.

Caminhei em sua direção e bate de leve no seu ombro. Quando ele se virou percebi como era baixinha perto dele. Suspirei.

- Sobre ...

- Você devia sair daqui Demasi – comentou ele com voz fria me cortando – assim seu exemplo de grifinória perfeito não vai ser machado pelo meu

- Pelo amor de Merlin – exclamei – aquilo não era verdade

- As pessoas sempre falam a verdade quando estão com sono, bêbadas e com raiva – comentou calmo e frio. Aquele não era o Potter que eu conhecia, estava quase sentindo falto do outro. Irônico e alegre. Eu realmente preferia o outro. Suspirei

- Mas eu não sou igual as outras – reclamei irritada já. Preciso começar a tomar calmante – ou você me ve por ai implorando para sair com você

- Não estava falando apenas de mulheres – respondeu ele no mesmo tom – estava falando de seres humanos. Se fosse é diferente talvez não seja um

- Qual é seu problema? – perguntei realmente irritada agora. Quem ele pensa que é para me chamar de alienígena? – você é mesmo irritante. Que saber por mim você podia morrer

- Otimo quem sabe eu faço isso mesmo – falou ele se irritando pela primeira vez e saiu dali me deixando sozinha

Droga. Eu era para pedir desculpa

- Ei espera – comecei chamar, mas minha voz foi abafada pela voz da diretora anunciando os campeões de cada casa.

"_Grifinória: James Sirius Potter_"

Minha mente travou nessa frase, eu havia mandando ele para morte e afirmado que queria ele morto. Mesmo no fundo, mas bem no fundo, não querendo isso. DROGA.

Fim do capitulo

E aii o que acharam? Gostaram? Não? Opiniões. A fic é feita para vocês então opinem para poder escrever o querem ler.

Lais Oliveira1 – Obvio que vai dar confusão, principalmente com essa turma. Vou tentar deixar ela irônica mais vezes então. Que bom que gostou *-*. Sim Lia é sim. Só na amizade, bem fofa na verdade. Roxi é bem o pai. Hugo é muito fofo. Pequenos espiões são perfeitos aprontaram muito ainda. Cão e gato descreve muito bem Rose e Scorpius. Vou pensar nisso de colocar um versus o outro. AAAAE QUE BOM FLOR. Obrigada mesmo.

– nem sabia que podia acessar pelo face que legal, Sim eles sempre aprontam algo kkkkkkkkk. Pestes descrevem MUITO bem eles. Ed é muito cara de pau. Hugo ainda vai ser da bem, Rose vai ajudar. Quem sabe sim, quem sabe não

Mell Lia – bem vinda Mel, que bom que gostasse. Sim trio confusão e Sério? Acho a Roxi parecida com o pai.

BEIJOOOS E ATÉ SEMANA QUE VEM


	5. Chapter 4

Cap 4. - Aposta

**Pov. James Sirius Potter**

Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu entendi o que meu pai sentiu naquela noite a mais de vinte anos atrás. Eu havia me inscrito em um impulso. Não queria realmente participar. Droga.

Acabei me deixando ser levado pela grifinória nas costas até o salão comunal. Muitas pessoas vinham falando comigo, mas não conseguia prestar atenção. Minha cabeça girava. Talvez a Demasi tinha razão, não estava pronto para algo como aquilo.

Suspirei e a procurei em volta. Ela me olhava, mas não era capaz de se aproximar. Senti alguém puxando minha mão. A minha ruivinha preferida.

Saímos pelo quadro da mulher gorda e encontrei Alvo sorrindo.

- Seu idiota – foi seu cumprimento – agora a sonserina vai perder

Fui obrigado a rir. Lily deu um tapa no ombro de Alvo que deu de ombros. Sentamos nos três na escada de frente para torre.

- Nervoso? – perguntou Alvo curioso

- Assustado – respondi – não sabia que ia ser escolhido

- Claro que ia – falou Alvo – é meu irmão. Já que não pode ter Alvo Lindo aqui tem que pegar o outro irmão

- Alvo só tem dois bonitos na família. E ambos estão na grifinoria – falei abraçando Lily que continuava quieta.

Alvo riu e se levantou.

- Tenho que ir – falou ele – não vou ganhar uma detenção por causa de você – Alvo ficou sério. Algo não muito comum, acho que mal dos homens Potter – boa sorte e cuidado viu? Gosto de ter um irmão mais velho

- Pode deixar – respondi sorrindo – Ninguém mais iria colocar você no seu devido lugar

Ele riu e saiu. Esperei abraçando Lily, sabia que ela iria falar quando estivesse pronta.

- James – ela me chamou baixinho. Podia jurar que ela estava controlando o choro – você não vai fazer uma missão suicida né?

- Eu nunca vou te deixar – respondi para ela a abraçando mais forte – eu juro Lily.

Eu iria vencer aquele torneio por ela e por Alvo. Estava morrendo de medo, Lia me odiava, mas afinal minha família ainda me ama, do jeito deles, mas me amam.

**POV. Dominique Weasley**

Eu andava pelo castelo sem rumo. Na verdade, Lily estava na sessão dois da preocupação. Com raiva de Merlin e mundo. Dizendo que sempre um complô e só escolhem os Potter para atividades que as pessoas podem morrer.

Ninguem podia fazer nada se os Potter possuíam mais mal sorte que os Weasleys juntos. Bom, talvez, não juntos. Ou talvez, eu era azarada por andar tanto com uma Potter.

- Oi Nick – falou Daniel segurando meu braço. Como podia o fazer sofrer, se ele era lindo, maravilho e gostoso? Aquele cabelo loiro, aqueles olhos.. Suspirei e encarei-o levantando as sobrancelhas. Meu cabelo curto balançou levemente.

- O queres? – perguntei indiferente

Ele me encarou como se me avaliasse. E se aproximou. Eu sabia muito bem que iria acontecer. E droga eu queria que acontecesse.

- O quero? – perguntou ele colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha – você

Meu coração acelerou naquele momento. Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira. Eu sempre era a amiga colorida.

- Só você – o completou como se lesse o que havia pensando

Senti seus dedos subirem da minha mão para minha cintura, puxando cada vez para mais perto dele. E logo nossos lábios estavam um contra outro. Como havia sentido saudades daquele toque, daquele sentimento, das sensações.

"Se controle Dominique" mandei e o larguei, mais brutalmente que queria

- Por hoje é só Witcher – falei passando os dedos no canto dos meus lábios limpando o botão – Até mais

E sai dali quase correndo, antes que voltasse e implorasse por mais.

**Pov. Mellody Cabot**

Não conseguia enxerga direito, meus olhos estavam fechados por conta própria, minha cabeça latejava e meus braços estavam dormentes. Não devia ter passado tantas horas naquela biblioteca, meu corpo doía e minha cabeça também.

Continue andando encostada na parede para não acabar esbarrando em ninguém, já que estava praticamente sonâmbula no meio do corredor.

- Cuidado Cabot – escutei uma voz próxima a mim – assim vais acabar beijando a parede

- Ah oi Potter – respondi a ver ele. Era o primo da Roxi. Ele era estranho. Um sonserino muito diferente dos seus pais.

- Oi –respondeu sorrindo – quer ajuda?

- Ajuda? – perguntei encarando-o confusa. Como alguém podia ter um olho tão verde? Era quase impossível.

- É com livros – respondeu ele dando de ombros – você tá bem?

Balancei a cabeça concordando. Ele me encarou como se fosse louca, mas pegou meus livros e começou a andar. Fomos em silencio até a torre da corvinal onde Potter me entregou meus livros sem falar nada.

- Er obrigada – falei provavelmente corando

- De nada – respondeu dando um senhor sorriso. Piscou para mim e saiu dali me deixando quase em estado de choque. Aquele guri era realmente diferente.

**Pov Scorpius Malfoy**

- Vamos lá essa noite esta muito chata – reclamou Ed que estava jogado no sofá.

Acenei concordando. Era uma das poucas noites desde que vim para hogwarts que isso acontecia. Fica a noite inteira sem fazer nada. Bufei.

- O que foi? – perguntou Ed me encarando

- Que tal uma aposta? – perguntei. Tinha que animar aquela noite

Edmund me olhou com sorriso no rosto. Aquele sorriso que significava a todos os professores: problemas.

- Eu tenho uma – falou Ed se sentando no sofá – aposto que você não consegue pegar a Rose Weasley

Eu olhei incrédulo. Eu conseguia quem eu queria na hora que eu queria.

- Não tem outra? Alguém mais bonita, sangue puro..

- Ela – afirmou Ed –fico com quem você escolher

- Roxanne – falei. Se eu tinha que ficar com Weasley, ele também ficaria

Ele sorriu confirmando.

- Eu pego ela rapidinho, mostro a lembrança – comentou – estou com Camile

- Todo a tem

- Eu sei – respondeu dando de ombros – mas continua sendo gostosa. Eu fico com a Weasley, mas você tem que ficar com a sua em publico sem ganhar um tapa. Ou só consegues a agarrando?

- Uma semana e ela esta no papo

Ed riu e eu revirei os olhos. Nunca perdia uma aposta e essa não seria a primeira. Afinal eu devia ser o mais próximo de um garoto quis beijar ela em toda sua vida.

**Pov. Rose Weasley**

Eu olhava para Mellody pedindo ajuda. Não queria entrar naquela reunião. Não ia conseguir passar mais um dia aturando o Malfoy. Ainda bem que a primeira tarefa já estava quase pronta. Pelo menos a ideia.

- Quando antes começarmos, mais rápido terminamos – comentou a loira

Suspirei e entrei. Alvo sorriu e nós comprimento, tudo normal, até ver Malfoy sorrindo para mim. Olhei para trás e ele começou a rir.

- Rose – falou ele me deixando eu e Alvo pasmo. Mel nos encarava como se tivesse perdido algo grande – eu também sei cumprimentar as pessoas

- Ah é? – perguntei confusa me sentando.

Alvo olhou para Malfoy como se analisasse, mas deu de ombro. Mellody tirou o livro e nós começamos a trabalhar.

Já havia passado uma hora quando senti meu estomago roncando. Scorpius se levantou sem falar nada e voltou em poucos minutos trazendo comida.

- Pode comer – falou ele sorrindo.

Céus isso era estranho. Peguei um pedaço de bolacha excitante e resolvi ignorar a gentileza daquela doninha albina junior.

**Pov Edmund Zabini **

Sai daquela sala quase correndo. Acho que estava realmente correndo. Afinal quem conseguia escutar senhor Binns, mais de 5 minutos sem dormi?

Andei apressado de volta para as masmorras queria dormi direito, na minha cama confortável e quente. Quando escutei ninguém menos que a minha aposta conversando com o Nick quase-sem-cabeça.

- Mando lembranças sim – afirmou a morena rebolando. Devia ser proibido alguém ter aquilo tudo – Até mais Nick

- Até – despediu o fantasma, sumindo de vista, me deixando sozinho com a Weasley.

Peguei pela cintura e a puxei para meu lado, deslocando rapidamente contra a parede e a beijando em seguida. Eu ganhei a minha parte da aposta em menos de 24 horas. Sou demais.

Nossas línguas travam uma batalha. Ela era doce. Muito doce. Seus lábios haviam sido feitos exclusivamente para aquilo: beijar. Senti meus dedos se deslocar por vontade própria contra aquele corpo feminino.

Quando larguei a Weasley contra a minha vontade. Ela me encarava surpresa, tentei sorri, mas a única coisa que conseguia era fixar ainda mais naqueles lábios perfeitos.

- Até mais Weasley – falei a encarando e me virando antes que a beijasse de novo

- Espere – pediu ela. Lá se vai o auto controle – esqueci de te dar algo – sorriu – isso

A sua mão veio de encontro com meu rosto e quando olhei para ver onde ela estava tinha sumido.

- Você vai ainda implorar por mim Weasley – prometi

**Pov Lia Demasi **

- Fica quieta – pediu Rose – se quer tanto falar com ele, vai logo

- Não quero falar com ninguém – temei. Eu não queria falar com o Potter, a culpa dele se escreveu, não minha.

"Mas você o provocou" falou aquela vozinha irritante da minha cabeça "muitas pessoas morrem nessas competições"

Suspirei. Eu queria falar com ele. Era minha culpa se acontece algo.

- Vai logo – mandou Rose quase berrando

- EU não – falei olhando onde o Potter estava cercado de mulheres que se exibiam. Pelo jeito ele estava gostando da fama.

Lá estavam as "marias-vassouras" sempre atrás de um astro novo e o Potter era o alvo. E ele gostava de ser o centro das atenções. Ridículo, me preocupar com alguém assim. Um retardado que nem repara que elas estão..

- Merlin – quase berrei

- O que foi? – perguntou Rose curiosa

- Olha a roupa daquela lá – apontei para uma loira que descia com uma roupa que quase parecia uma lingerie.

Rose riu da minha cara de espanto

- O que foi?

- Acho que isso é ciúmes – falou ela

O que? Eu com ciúmes daquele trasgo? Nunca.

- Não, de jeito nenhum – cruzei os braços – nem um pouquinho. Só acho falta de respeito ela descer para salão com pijama

- A roupa nem é tão curta assim – comentou Rose calmamente me estressando

- Vou para quarto – falei para ela e subi. Até parece eu com ciúmes do Potter.

**Pov. Dimitri Neveu**

Eu adorava ficar ali vendo o lago. A vista do campo de quadribol, era uma das mais bonitas de todo o castelo. De lá se via tudo. A imensidão do lago escuro, a cidadezinha no fundo, as torres do castelo, a floresta misteriosa.

Aquele lugar me lembrava a minha casa no interior. Naquela casa dos infernos. Com pais que não sabiam do meu nome que só lembravam se eu era ou não o melhor.

Escutei um barulho de vassoura e me virei para campo. Uma garota voava. Ela não era muito boa. Na verdade ela era péssima. Tentei comprimir meus olhos para ver melhor quem era, mas o sol ofuscava mina visão deixando apenas as curvas para conseguir observar.

Não era nenhum tarado e muito menos um Ed que queria todas, Scorpius que querias as mais populares ou Alvo que gostava de desafios. Mas eu tinha certeza que todos eles iam concorda comigo. Ela era linda.

A garota voou um pouco mais. A vassoura tremia muito. Eu tinha certeza que ela cair e resolvi começar a descer da arquibancada. Não havia nem chegado ao 4º degrau quando ela caiu do chão. Andei, melhor dizendo quase corri e encontrei ninguém menos que Lily Potter caída no chão.

**Pov. Lily Luna Potter**

Meu tornozelo doía muito. Eu devia escutar Alvo e só subir numa vassoura com alguém por perto. Mas uma família de jogadores ser a única a não saber voar era triste. Papai dizia que eu havia puxado a minha avó Lily que não sabia voar e nunca gostará. Mas eu gostava, só não confiava em um pau voador.

Tentei me levantar e meu corpo oscilou. Meu tornozelo realmente estava doendo. Respirei fundo e tentei de novo. Mordi meus lábios para não chorar e acabei voltando para chão. Quando tempo será que alguém ia perceber que eu havia sumido?

- Potter – falou uma voz que parecia estar choque. Olhei para traz e encontrei ninguém menos que Dimitri me olhando.

Isso que era sorte. Eu aqui, soada, humilhada, com os cabelos do tamanho do mundo e o amor da minha vida aparece. Eu realmente tinha muita sorte.

- Olá – respondi tentando soar confiante, mas minha voz me traiu. Ficando meio chorosa no final.

- Deixa eu te ajudar – falou ele se ajoelhando do meu lado – e um feitiço fácil – comentou segurando o meu tornozelo e murmurando um encantamento – esta melhor?

Balancei com cuidado meu tornozelo e não havia doido. Um sorriso grande se espalhou pelo meu corpo e acabei me jogando para frente e o abraçando. Percebi seu corpo se enrijecer e meu rosto corou.

- Desculpa – comentei olhando para chão.

- Er..não foi nada – falou ele calmo. Olhei para cima e encarei aqueles olhos prontos, eram tão claros que pareciam um pedaço do céu.

- DI – berrou uma voz me fazendo olhar para cima. A vaca da Camile vinha correndo – está na nossa hora

Ele acenou, me estendeu a mão e me ajudou me levantar.

- Você não deveria andar de vassoura sozinha. E tudo falta de confiança – comentou ele antes de sair e me deixar morrendo de vergonha. Ele achava que eu era uma criança que precisava de ajudar de alguém para voar. Suspirei. Recolhi a vassoura de James e voltei para torre da grifinória.

**Pov. Hugo Weasley**

Meu estomago estava se revirando. Parecia que alguém o torcia. Aquela ideia da Rose era louca. Eu havia escrito uma carta para a Zabini e agora estava aqui esperando ela receber.

Lana estava sentada no centro dos populares da sonserina, sorrindo alegre. Observei a minha coruja alaranjada deixar cair uma carta no colo dela. A garota olhou curiosa com a carta. Eu havia passado muito tempo observando ela para saber que logo ela sairia daquele grupo para ler a minha carta.

- Lê – falou uma amiga dela

- Não se meta nas minhas coisas – avisou Lana a encarando e se levantando – não morram de saudades até voltar.

Lana saiu dali e sumiu da biblioteca. Fazendo meu corpo revirar mais uma vez.

"Ela não tem como saber que é você" falei para mim mesmo. Olhei para meu livro e tentei ler. Falhando e lembrando-se daquela morena sedutora.

**Pov. Alvo Severo Potter**

- Ganhei, ganhei – falava Ed sem parar – cara eu sou um maximo. Fiz a minha parte e sua vez.

Levantei a sombrancelha e encarei Dimitri que deu de ombros.

- Vocês aprontaram e não me chamaram? – falei fugando – Traido pelos próprios amigos. Acho que terei que me vingar e ir para o outro lado. O lado do bem.

Ed riu e Dimitri revirou os olhos. Ele devia achar que eram as crianças mais lindas do mundo.

- Então? O que vocês apostaram? – nenhum deles me encarou – Quem dos meus primos ou dos meu amigos vocês aprontaram?

- Fizemos uma aposta – respondeu Scorpius vagamente

- Uma aposta? – falei parando e cruzando os braços.

- Cara – começou Ed – não foi por mal. Mas eu peguei sua prima e Scorpius tem que pegar a outra

Scorpius deu um tapa em Ed enquanto Dimitri não sabia se me segurava ou deixava bater nele.

- Não foi bem assim – comentou Scorpius

- Qual das minhas primas? – perguntei. Olhei para Scorpius – Rose?

- Sim – respondeu Ed – e Roxi

- Sabia que vocês eram apaixonada por eles – respondi tentando me controlar – machuquem alguma delas e vocês nunca mais poderão ser pai e nem fazer outras coisinhas

Os dois ficaram pálidos e eu sorri.

- Mas acho que Scorpius vai perde e feio – falei rindo da cara de Scorpius junto com Ed.

**Pov. Edmund Zabini**

Os garotos já haviam indo dormir e eu continuava a olhar para o mapa dos sonserinos. James herdou o mapa do maroto e tio Harry, bom, ele fez um mapa igual para os outros dois filhos. Alvo ganhou um bem sonserino no natal do primeiro ano de Hogwarts e a irmã dele também um cor de rosa.

Estava lá vendo os pontinhos andarem de um lado para outro. Quando um especial chamou minha atenção. Fechei o mapa e o guardei no meu bolso. Peguei a varinha e sai do quarto em direção ao 3º andar.

Lá era conhecido por ser o melhor lugar para se pensar, já que era calmo, quase não havia ronda naquele canto e uma bela vista dos jardins. Não demorou muito e finalmente cheguei lá.

- Não sabia que eras do tipo sozinha e isolada – cometei cruzando os braços e apoiando na porta – pensei que Weasley eram daqueles que adoram fazer festa.

- Penso errado Zabini – respondeu Weasley se virando – nós sabemos dar festas

- Que tal fazemos um teste? – perguntei puxando pela cintura – uma festinha particular

- E quem diz que eu quero participar? – perguntou ela empinando o nariz

- Você não precisa dizer – comentei – precisa só participar

E antes que ela reclamasse a beijei. Céus, eu estava com saudade daquele toque. Devia estar louco. Mas não burro, aproveitei o maximo e dessa vez eu acabei com contato e pisquei.

- Até a próxima – e sai dali antes que eu voltasse e a beijasse novamente.

**POV. Scorpius Malfoy**

Eu tinha que vencer aquela aposta logo. Alvo me olhava com cara feia a cada segundo que eu me aproximava de alguma guria. Segundo ele, mesmo que fosse falso a prima merecia um mínimo de respeito. Ridículo.

- Lá esta a Rose – comentou Alvo – acabe com isso logo. Por que vocês tinham que apostar com a minha prima?

- Por que elas são as únicas espertas do colégio – comentou Dimitri – o suficiente para não cair na deles

Revirei os olhos para aqueles dois e andei em direção a Rose. Eu estava pensando em dar uma rosa para ela, algo que sempre funcionava. Podia até fazer a piadinha: uma rosa para uma rosa.

- Olá Rose – cumprimentei

Weasley olhou para mim com o rosto coberto por uma gosma verde. Via o trio confusão, Fred, Molly e Louise, na sua frente com sorrisos falsos no rosto.

- O que foi Malfoy? – perguntou ela colocando a mãos na cintura

- Só queria ter entregar isso – peguei a varinha e uma pedra e a transfigurei em uma rosa – Uma rosa para uma – "para Hulk" pensei, mas continue a falar a minha fras – para..para..

- Isso é alguma piada? – perguntou ela irritada

Abri a pouca e não saia som nenhum. Foi então que lembrei da poção da verdade que Dimitri nos contou. Ela impedia de um metiroso. Droga. Aquilo só poderia ser uma piada.

- Acho melhor eu ir – exclamei e fui em direção de Neveu.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Ed sorrindo

- Como eu acabo com aquela poção da "verdade" ? – perguntei

- Ela demora um mês para sair do sistema – respondeu Dimitri

- Por que? – perguntou Alvo curioso

- Porque fui eu que tomei – respondi irritado

Os três traidores começaram a rir. Deixando-me ainda mais irritado. Aquilo não era justo, porque eu? Lindo, maravilhoso e gostoso.

- Você vai ter que vencer a aposta sem mentir – comentou Alvo feliz – não estou mais nem incomodado com isso

**Pov. Hugo Weasley**

Olhei para a coruja a minha frente. Era a coruja negra dos Zabini's. Peguei a carta com a mão tremendo fazendo a coruja se irritar e me picar. Ignorei a dor e abri a carta.

"Sr. Romeu,

Não gostei nem um pouco da sessão misterioso. Sabe se és feio, pobre ou sangue ruim, fale. Odeio ficar ter que adivinhar.

Porém é a primeira coisa intrigante que ocorre nesse castelo. Então porque não jogar? Obviamente você sabe quem eu sou, mas eu não faço ideias quem és. Então vamos responder a sua carta.

Apaixonado por mim? Meu bem, todos são. Um admirador secreto. Um admirador com dom para escrever.

Quem é você? Uma dica ou fim da conversa

Lana Zabini"

Um sorriso passou pelo rosto. Era a Lana que não sabia quem eu era, que não sabia ficar no escuro. Mas era curiosa suficiente para me responder.

"Lana Zabini,

O mistério faz parte da nossa vida, torna a mais divertida. Diferente. Se for feio, pobre e sangue ruim, não sei, mas posso me torna seu melhor amigo.

Jogo? Isso não é um jogo. Contudo se quiser pode se torna, porém isso que te fez responder fico feliz.

Apaixonado por você? Impossível não ser.

Quem eu sou? Agora um bom ouvinte. Esses pergaminhos contem um feitiço onde só eu e você podemos lê-lo e apenas nós podemos conversa sobre ele. Então considere seu confidente.

Mas vou dar a dica. Venho de uma família grande. Meu pai e atrapalhado, minha mãe super inteligente. Tenho uma irmã que a mistura dessas duas características. Eu? Puxei a forma física do meu pai e o temperamento da minha mãe. Mas infelizmente não muito sua habilidade com estudo, mas a habilidade do meu pai em voar. E você?

Sr. Romeu."

**Pov. James Sirius Potter**

Meu pai sempre me falava das estrelas, dizia que elas deixavam mais perto das pessoas que consideramos especiais. Naquele momento aquilo parecia uma grande mentira. Minha cabeça estava contra a grama do jardim. O frio estava cortante, mas a imagem dela não saia da minha cabeça por mais que me esforçasse.

Barulhos de passo chamaram minha atenção, peguei a varinha e mantive em posição ao meu lado. Podia ser Lily preocupada com a minha demora. Senti o corpo sentar do meu lado e ainda de olhos fechados fui invadido pelo cheiro dela.

- ER Potter? – chamou Lia. Abri os olhos e nada respondi. Ela suspirou e colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha – desculpa, desculpa por tudo

Dei um sorriso e abri os braços indicando para ela se deitar ali.

- Só para observa as estrelas – cometei quando percebi que a boa educação dela estava indo embora – elas estão lindas hoje

Ela suspirou e acabou deitando no meu lado ignorando meus braços como apoio.

- Sim elas estão.

**Pov. Teddy Lupin**

Senti meu estomago se contorce. Parecia que ele possuía mil borboletas assassinas dentro dele. Um gosto ruim apareceu na minha boca e a ultima coisa que pensei antes de correr para banheiro era: eu odeio poções.

N/A: Então mais um capitulo para vocês. O que estão achando? Algum pedido especial?

Laís – sim Roxi vai pirar ainda com a Camile, ela e outras meninas. Não o sangue Potter e Weaslwy não são sortudos. Lily é por fora toda poderosa, mas por dentro bem tímida. Scorpius sempre só viu ela como a prima chata do Alvo, nunca realmente reparou nela desde quando tinha 11 anos. Sim tadinho do James, ele sofre com essa Lia. AAAH QUE BOM *-*

Lana – aaaaaaaai que bom flor. Roxi vai pode deixar. Eu já conheço gente assim. James e Lia são igual J/L. Sim eles vão se acertarem,brigarem,acertarem(..). Sim Alvo é fofo igual o Hugo. E o que achou das cartas?

beijooos


	6. Chapter 5

**CAP 5 – Brincadeirinhas. **

**POV Victorie Weasley **

Acordei pela primeira vez em semanas bem. Aquilo devia ser culpada do Teddy, sempre ficava melhor com ele perto. Mamãe falava que isso era porque nosso baby sabia que ele estava ali. Papai, por sua vez, estava em duvida se matava Teddy ou ficava feliz com um neto.

Escutei barulho de vomito vindo do banheiro, me sentei na cama e encarei Teddy no reflexo no meu espelho lindo. Eu era Teddy, então..

- Ai Merlin – falei me levantando e correndo para banheiro – deixa eu te ajudar. Logo passa

Teddy tentou sorrir e pela primeira vez percebi que eu ficava horrível daquele jeito.

- Vem eu vou te ajudar, arrumar o cabelo, passar maquiagem..

- Vic – pediu Teddy – fique quieta, eu estou vomitando e você, bem eu, estou atrasada para aula

- Você quer que eu vou dar aula?

Não ele não podia pedir isso. Eu sempre fui HORRIVEL em DCAT, serio aquilo não fazia bem para minhas roupas chiques. E ainda um monte de criança reclamando e aquele uniforme fora de moda de Hogwarts. Não ele não podia querer que eu sobrevivesse aquilo.

- Eu estou aqui vomitando por você, não ia conseguir estar lá dando aula

- Teddy...

Ele voltou a vomitar. Ignorando-me. Eu não ia conseguir.

**Pov. Rose Weasley**

As coisas estavam quase tudo pronto. A prova já estava quase toda pronta. Uma prova cheia de surpresas. Até sentia um pouco com medo por James, mas ele iria sair bem.

- Deixe te ajudar Weasley – falou o Malfoy roubando a caixa da minha mão

- Er..Obrigada

Aquilo era estranho. O Malfoy estava passando o dia querendo me mimar. Pelo menos era o que parecia. Ele não deixava segurar peso, carrega as coisas por mim, sempre oferecia ajuda e ainda por cima nunca, nenhuma vez, xingou eu ou minha origem. Ou Alvo mandou ele parar ou ele estava aprontando algo. Porque não era possível um Malfoy se torna alguém tão educado da noite para dia.

- Não a de que – sorriu ele piscando o olho direto.

Meu estomago deu uma reviravolta com aquele sorriso. Certo, ele era bonito. Mas essa era a sua única qualidade. E nem chamava tanta atenção assim. Era só porque ele sorria pouco.

- Ei Weasley – chamou ele – será que você não gostaria de indo começando o feitiço?

- Você deixando eu fazer o feitiço? – Ok, aquilo estava cada vez mais estranho. Até ontem era "Weasley você nem sabe segurar varinha"

- É, você é a melhor aqui – comentou se virando e sumindo de vista. Deixando-me ainda mais confusa.

**POV. Lily Luna Potter**

Senti uma tontura enquanto caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Sempre amava aqueles caminhos, cheio de passagens secretas e um pedacinho da historia de muitas pessoas.

Segurei-me na parede, esperando que aquela tontura passasse. Ela logo ia passar, o único problema era aquele momento. Eu mal conseguia me manter em pé e minha visão estava embasada quase negra. Apenas minha audição continuava boa.

Escutei passos e alguém colocou a mão no meu ombro. Eu o reconheci antes de ouvir sua voz perguntando "Potter você esta bem?", o seu cheiro era reconhecido, pelo menos para mim.

- Estou sim – respondi sem consegui focalizar ele. Apenas conseguia sentir ele ali. Respirei fundo, a minha visão começa a melhorar – obrigada

- Tem certeza? – perguntou ele me guiando até uns banquinhos ali – Você esta pálida

- Já estou melhor – sorri. Era verdade, já conseguia ver tudo de novo, só me sentia um pouco mole ainda.

Demitri me analisou e seus olhos quase se fecharam. Ele era lindo, os cabelos castanhos, os olhos que mudava de cor junto com a luz e o humor. Naquele momento, eles estavam azuis.

- Vou chamar seu irmão – concluiu ele

- Não precisa serio – falei me levantando. Sorri e beijei seu rosto rapidamente – Obrigada – e quase corri. Se ficasse ali mais um minuto era possível acabar me declarando e implorando para aquele beijo ser de outro jeito.

**Pov. Hugo Weasley**

- Eu disse que conviver com a Vic enlouquecia qualquer um – comentou Nick ao meu lado – ele esta agindo que nem ela.

- Até o cabelo esta loiro e um pouco maior – comentou Lily – acho que Teddy esta pensando nela.

- Não duvido nada – falou Nick

Eu ignorava aquelas duas e suas teorias loucas. Teddy estava diferente naquele dia, mas devia ser a perspectiva de ser pai. Olhei para meu caderno e a ultima carta que recebi de Lana.

"_Sr. Misterio e Chato Romeu_

_Sim mistério é bom, APENAS quando eu o faço. Mas gostei da ideia do feitiço, por isso coloquei um de volta, se poderes me responder significa que não usará o que foi dito aqui contra mim. _

_Melhor amigo? Não preciso. Sou autossuficiente. Não preciso de ninguém. Mas nunca diria isso aos meus fãs, eles acham que são meus amigos. _

_Se isso não é um jogo, fale quem é. E sim, isso foi uma ordem. Escolha, ou jogamos ou nada, meu bem. _

_Família grande? Existem muitas ultimamente bruxos e trouxas parecem se tornado coelhos e não param de procriar. E isso não é uma dica, puxou pai e a mãe. Bla bla bla. E a mesma coisa dizer que tens um cachorro. _

_Mas fazemos assim responde uma pergunta e respondo outra. O que você quer de mim?_

_LZ"_

**Pov. Roxanne Weasley**

Pude sentir ele se aproximar de mim. Devia correr, azarar, berrar. Mas a única coisa que consegui foi ficar ali e esperar seus braços me puxarem contra seu corpo. Eu o queria e ele me queria.

- Olá Zabini – cumprimentei observando seus olhos castanhos escuros. Misteriosos, profundos – Já esta com saudade? Quem sabe tenha que te dar uma foto minha?

- Saudades de você? – ele riu – De jeito nenhum – roçou seus lábios contra os meus – agora do seu corpo..

- Nenhum problema ser a mestiça Weasley – falei colando nossos corpos

- Não quando você fica de boca quieta – e me beijou.

Não entendia aquilo, não entendia o que sentia, porque estava ali. Mas gostava daquilo, daquela sensação. Daquele contato. Escutamos passos e nos afastamos. Camile, a super simpática falsa, apareceu com grande sorriso.

- Ed, Roxi – cumprimentou sorrindo ainda mais. Aquilo me dava enjoou – Como vocês estão queridos? Que tal irmos comer lá no jardins. Eu amaria que vocês fossem

Ela amaria que eu acreditasse nela e que Zabini fosse.

- Estou ocupada agora – me desculpei e sair. Não queria escutar a simpática e linda Camile fazendo o idiota e sexy do Zabini cair na sua rede.

**POV. Teddy Weasley**

Finalmente Vic havia voltado com uma poção temporária. Um estoque que duraria para aquele mês. A poção duraria UM MÊS. Eu não ia aguentar ficar vomitando e passando mal tanto tempo. Era horrível se mulher. Nunca mais iria reclamar de Vic.

- Assim que dormimos – falou Vic – voltamos ao normal

- Que bom – sorriu Teddy – e muito estranho olhar vocês no meu corpo

- Não acho estranho ser apaixonada por mim mesmo – piscou o olho – sou linda

Eu ri. Essa era minha Vic. Meu amor.

**POV. Fred Weasley Segundo**

Aquela semana andava muito calma, nosso trio não aprontava nada desde as poções no castelo. Tinha que mudar isso e seria hoje.

- Gente – falei atraindo atenção dos outros dois. Molly fazia as unhas e Louise lia um livro qualquer – estou entediado

- Sabe eu também – sorriu Molly para mim – o que vamos fazer?

- Vocês não conseguem ficar uma semana sem aprontar nada? – perguntou Louise

Eu e Molly se olhamos e falamos um sonoro não. Louise revirou os olhos, mas sabia que ele ia nós ajudar.

- Estava pensando em trancar alguém em uma sala com alguns bichos papões – falei

- E como vamos pegar esses bichos papões? – perguntou Molly aprovando a ideia

- Louise – respondi olhando para o loiro – você é um gênio quase do mal. Você ira atrair eles até uma sala e eu e Molly cuidaremos em segurar eles na sala.

-Quem disse que eu vou ajudar? – perguntou ele cruzando os braços. Olhei para Molly e minha parceria de crime entendeu o que era necessário fazer.

- Por favor, Louise, por mim – pediu ela fazendo seus olhos brilharem

Louise se remexeu e acabou concordando. Por isso que eu nunca iria me apaixonar.

- Ótimo – respondi alegre – vamos ao plano

**Pov. Louise Weasley**

Eu não queria ver aquilo. Não devia ter concordado. Molly sempre conseguia me confenser a participar dessas coisas, não gostava de fazer mal aos outros, gostava de aprontar, mas não naquele nível.

Logo a vitimia de Fred entrou, era uma garota loira que vivia andando com a minha prima Roxi. Não me lembrava do nome dela, mas sabia que Roxi chamava de Mel.

A menina entrou na sala atrás de um dos bichinhos criado pelo tio Jorge e logo foi cercada de bicho papões. Eles assumiram a forma de um homem de cabelos brancos, rosto severo, olhos negros e cicatrizes por todo o corpo. Eram no total 5 homens iguais.

- Mellody a vergonha da família – falou senhor mais no canto– você devia ter nascido em uma família trouxa.

- Você é fraca – falou o que estava atrás dela – não merece nosso nome

- Nem a casa da sonserina conseguisse entrar – falou o homem a sua frente

- Decepção – falou o homem da direita

- Vergonha – falou o ultimo homem

- Preferia que você tivesse morta – falou o do canto

A menina estava em choque, lagrimas corriam pelo rosto da menina. Fred e Molly ficaram ali só olhando, eles estavam pasmos, não sabia o que fazer, nunca uma brincadeirinha nossa tinha ido tão longe. Aquilo era errado e todos sabiam. Mas os dois nunca iam admitir que erraram.

Eu não aguentava mais. Levantei-me, peguei a minha varinha e fiz que todos os bichos papões se virassem em grandes aranhas.

- RIDICULOS – as aranhas ganharam nariz de palhaço e bolas vermelhas. Escutei os risos de Molly e Fred e tirei a amiga da Roxi dali.

**Pov. Molly Weasley II**

Louise voltou com os olhos vermelhos de raiva. Ele ficava muito fofinho com raiva. Mas estávamos ocupados rindo da idiota da Camile fugindo dos bichos papões ratos gigantes na sala.

- Vocês vão continuar fazendo isso ? – falou Louise com raiva – Já não bastou o que fizeram com a Corvinal?

- Aquilo foi um erro – falei. Nunca vi Louise tão irritado na minha vida. Ele tremia de raiva.

- Mas isso esta sendo a maior comedia do ano – riu Fred e acabei o seguindo a ver Camile berrando

- Vocês são piores que ela – apontou para Camile que estava berrando – mexer com medos e de mais até para vocês. Passaram do limite.

- Louise se não goste saia – mandou Fred se levantando. Ele era mais baixo que Louise, mas sem duvida mais forte.

- Então é isso? Vocês não conseguem admitir que erraram? – perguntou ele com raiva. Sim nós erramos, mas as nossas brincadeiras eram engraçadas. Não éramos mal, só tivemos azar de pegar alguém com trauma – Ótimo, então tchau

E saiu deixando eu e Fred pasmos para trás.

- Ele tem razão – comentei baixinho olhando para onde ele sumi – Passamos do limite

- Eu sei – concordou com Fred – mas éramos uma equipe devíamos ficar juntos – comentou emburrado – ele esta fora Molly. Vamos mostrar para ele que nossas brincadeiras são engraçadas sim e ele vai se arrepender de sair.

Eu acenei concordando e voltei a olhar para onde Louise tinha saído. Aquilo era errado, nós três eram o melhor trio da historia. Os mais engraçados. Uma equipe. Ele não podia nós abandonar.

**Pov. Lana Zabini**

Eu odiava aula de herbologia. Odiava ter que mexer com aquelas plantas medonhas e ridículas para fazer alegria do professor Longbottom.

- Classe – falou o professor. Todos se calaram e aguardaram – hoje vamos colher essas pequenas vagens. Elas são ótimas para curar ferimentos e sempre estão em faltas na enfermaria do castelo. Por isso irei dividir vocês em duplas.

Todos os membros da sonserina começaram acenar para mim. Todos queriam estar de bem comigo o que era ridiculo. Às vezes sentia excluída naquele castelo. Não existia amizade naquele circulo que eu percebia, era um jogo de interesse.

Mas aquelas cartas que estava recebendo. Elas pareciam à primeira amizade que eu tinha. Ia começar a trata-lo assim, afim ninguém poderia usar aquilo contra mim. Lembrei-me da ultima resposta que recebi e acabei sorrindo.

"_Lana, _

_Então o mistério continua. Acredite não quero fazer mal a você . Só quero te conhecer melhor e que você me conheça sem preconceito. Pode colocar todos os feitiços que quiser, não me importo. Pois eu quero faze-la feliz. _

_Seus fãs nunca a abandonariam. _

_Se não tenho outra opção então é um jogo. _

_Sim, acredito que existes varias famílias grandes. Mas a minha quase domina o castelo. Minha mãe é conhecida e meu pai também, mas não acho que seja o tipo de pessoa que goste. _

_O quero de você? Apenas conhece-la melhor. Me considere um diário particular que responde. _

_Vou contar algo para você. Um segredo assim você possa ver que pode acreditar em mim. Meu primeiro beijo foi com a minha melhor amiga, minha prima e filha do melhor amigo do meus pais. Foi meio estranho. Mas enfim nós queríamos saber como era. Tinha 9 anos. Nós nos beijamos e seus irmãos firam me empurraram no lago que fica perto da casa da minha vó e eu não sabia nadar e acabei me afogando. Minha irmã me salvou e brigou muito com meus primos. Mas enfim, morro de medo de agua que ultrapasse a altura dos meus pés. _

_HW (mais uma dica)"_

Ele devia ser um menino muito fofo. Pelo menos parecia com a historia de quando era criança. Balancei minha cabeça e voltei a prestar atenção na aula.

- Senhorita Zabini – falou professor – e Senhorita Weasley

- O QUE? – berrou eu e a loira Weasley – NÃO PODE

- Quietas as duas – mandou o professor – ou vão fazer o trabalho juntas ou as duas estão em detenção JUNTAS

Encarei o professor com raiva e me virei para Weasley com cara de nojo. Caminhei lentamente até ela.

- Se tocar em mim – falei com nojo – serás uma pessoa morta. Eu ia demorar um ano para tirar seu sangue traidor de mim

- Não vou tocar – falou ela irritada – afim burrice deve pegar

- Não sei nunca fui burra como você – respondi sorrindo.

- Pelo menos eu tenho amigos – respondeu ela tocando no meu ponto fraco – e posso ter um namorado e não um servo.

Ignorei e começamos a trabalhar sozinhas, sem olhar uma para outras. Mas a oportunidade de vingança estava em minha frente. Peguei o soro que saia da vagem, uma meleca verde e sem querer a decurei nos cabelos curtos e oxigenados dela.

- Merlin desculpa – falei sorrindo – errei, era para cair em todo seu corpo

- Sua vaca –exclamou Weasley quase avançando em mim

- Senhorita Weasley foi acidente e espero que não veja você procurando sua varinha de novo – comentou o professor – estas dispensada. Vá tomar um banho – sorriu carinhosos o professor

Sorri e continuei meu trabalho, tomara que aquilo demore a sair.

**Pov. Dominique Weasley**

Eu e Lily estávamos no quarto deitadas naquelas camas enormes do castelo. Tinha diversas revistas tacadas pelo chão. Meu cabelo estava normal, mas um cheiro forte ainda continuava. A raiva queimava dentro de mim.

- Vou dar uma volta – falei me levantando

- Vais encontrar o Daniel ? – perguntou Lily me encarando

- Não sei – respondi confusa – eu quero, eu realmente quero. Talvez ele se arrependeu. Mas..

- Sua cabeça diz que não – afirmou Lily – fique com ele, mas quando ficar serio de mais caia fora.

- E fácil falar – suspirei

- Melhor ser você cair fora do que ele de novo – falou Lily

Eu dei de ombros e sai do quarto. Eu sabia que ia acabar encontrando ele. Meus passos iam em direção a onde eu e ele passávamos a noite conversando. Amizade colorida nunca dava certo, uma pessoa sempre se dava mal. E essa pessoa era eu.

Ele preferia as outras a mim. Eu era o escape, a segunda opção.

- Nick – chamou Daniel atrás de mim. Respirei fundo e sorri. Aquele sorriso que minha irmã me ensinará para conquistar a todos. O poder veela devia servi para algo.

- Daniel você por aqui? Perdido? – falei irônica

- Estava procurando algo – comentou ele se aproximando – mas já achei.

- O que você quer? – perguntei me sentando e evitando olhar para seus olhos. Sabia se o encarasse perderia a compostura e iria cair de novo na sua laia.

- Oferecer minha vida a você – falou galanteador. Fui obrigada a rir – posso me vingar da Zabini. Soube o que ela fez. Faria isso em troca de uma segunda chance

Olhei para ele. Eu queria dar aquela segunda chance. Eu queria que Zabini pagasse. Afinal foi por ela que Daniel me trocou anos atrás. Aquela seria a maior prova que ele merecia uma segunda chance.

- Aceito – sorri – nada pesado de mais – avisei quando vi os olhos dele brilhar – apenas uma vingancinha básica. Mostre que prefere a mim.

- Sempre prefiro você – respondeu ele antes de tentar me beijar.

- Só depois – sorri para ele e sai dali. Esperava não me arrepender. Zabini merecia. Eu queria Daniel provasse que me amava. E ele não faria algo estupido também. Tinha certeza.

**Pov. Scorpius Malfoy**

Uma espécie de labirinto cheio de obstáculos. Era meio que circuito. Apesar de Alvo nós ajudar a criar o labirinto, o desafio final era minha responsabilidade. Já que ele e a Weasley eram parentes de um dos campeões. Alvo me mataria quando visse essa desafio, ele ia dizer que além de querer enganar a prima estava querendo matar o irmão.

- Esta pronto – cometei sorrindo para o resto do nosso grupo. Cabot estava encolhida num canto e se recusava a falar com Alvo o que estava o deixando muito irritado. Até eu tentei falar com ela e fui ignorado.

- Ótimo – sorriu Alvo contrariado – posso ir embora agora né?

E saiu sem esperar resposta. A loira se levantou e saiu rapidamente dali como se tivesse medo de mim. O que era ridículo.

- Eu acho que vou também – falou Rose se levantando

- Eu te acompanho até a torre – ela me encarou com cara feia e bufei – vai Weasley, estou querendo melhorar – tentei falar mais algo mais minha língua travou. Maldita poção da verdade.

- Tudo bem – falou ela – se eu te der corda logo vais me falar o que estas aprontando

Dei um sorrisinho e não tentei falar. Afinal corria risco de não conseguir falar algo.

- Então Weasley conte algo sobre você – tentei puxar conversa

- Que não acredito sobre ser "uma melhor pessoa" - falou ela levantando a sobrancelha

Eu ri e ela me acompanhou. Ela tinha um sorriso muito bonito. Iluminava toda seu rosto.

- Tudo bem se achas isso – respondi ironicamente. Tinha que cuidar em falar só meias verdades - mas acho que devias acreditar

- Não em você Malfoy – ela falou parando – bom eu entro aqui. Tchau

Ela falou a senha e entrou no salão comunal da grifinória.

**Pov. Alvo Severo Potter **

Edmund vinha trazendo uma garrafa de whisky de fogo para nosso quarto. Ele tinha um grande sorriso no rosto o que significava beber até não aguentar mais.

- Vamos animar a noite? – perguntou ele – umas brincadeirinhas

- Brincadeirinhas sem mulher não tem graça – comentei rindo

- Ah mas vocês tem segredo – falou Ed – e esta na hora de falarmos tudo e não lembrarmos amanha

Scorpius andando até Ed pegou a garrafa e tomou um longo gole.

- Cara o que tem de errado com sua prima? – perguntou Scorp para mim

- Acho que vou precisar beber antes dessa conversa – falei aceitando a garrafa de whisky

Ed riu e mostrou mais algumas garrafas atrás dele

- Ainda bem que vim preparado – comentou rindo

**Pov. James Sirius Potter**

Amanhã seria a primeira prova. Amanhã eu ia descobrir se podia ou não orgulhar a minha casa. Amanhã eu ia enfrentar algo que poderia me matar. Mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Amanhã eu poderia perde-la.

Levantei da minha cama e mandei minha coruja até Rose pedindo para ela me ajudar. Desci até o salão comunal que estava completamente vazio naquele horário. A chama da lareira estava quase no fim.

Escutei os barulhos de passo e logo vi que Rose havia conseguido. Lai descia a escada com sono e parecia meio irritada.

- Eu só preciso de 5 minutos – pedi antes que ela começasse a me xingar. Como ela não reclamou nada. Respirei fundo – eu não sei o que esta acontecendo, sei que não mereço, mas amanha posso não ser capaz de dizer isso – Lia abriu a boca para falar, mas continuei – eu não sei que palavra significa, nem que palavra a denomina. Mas não consigo parar de pensar em você, não consigo imagina um dia sem te ver, sem o teu sorriso. Eu te incomodo só para falares comigo, para poder ficar com você

Lia me encarava pasma. Respirei fundo. Não sabia de onde tinha saído todas aquelas palavras, mas saíram. Cheguei mais perto dela e aproveitei o choque dela para beija-la. O gosto do seus lábios era perfeito, doce. Eu sentia todo meu corpo vibrar, eu adorava senti-la ali no meus braços.

Escutei sons na escada e acabamos nos separamos. Lia me olhava corando.

- James? – chamou Hugo aparecendo na escada –chegou uma carta da tia Gina

- Oi – falou baixinho – vou subir. Tchau

- Espera..

Mas fui ignorando. Subi até escada e dei um tapa na cabeça de Hugo.

- Ai, o que eu fiz? – perguntou meu primo idiota, mas achei melhor ignora-lo.

**Pov. Alvo Severo Potter**

Como meu quarto era lindo. Nossa ele dançava. Mexendo de um lado para outro. Aquilo era tão engraçado que comecei a rir. Escutei os outros três rindo comigo e rir ainda mais.

- Eu adoro beijar a sua prima – falou Ed – ela é gostosa e Merlin ela sabe beijar

- Que prima? – falei tentar me focar na conversa

- Roxanne. Cara, eu quero beijar ela e fazer outras coisas se que vocês me entendem

- A Rose também é gostosa – falou Scorpius – ela tem um sorriso bonito. Porque sua prima é complicada?

- Porque elas não são para vocês – eu rir – minha vez de falar. Qual o problema com a Cabot? Ela esta fugindo de mim

- Eu sempre falei que não eras bonito – comentou Scorp rindo – mas é estranho até de mim ela fugiu

- E você Dimitri? – perguntou Ed – quem esta no seus pensamentos?

- Ninguém – falou ele alterado também

- A conta outra, você esta sonhando outra noite – falei – elogiava o cabelo

- Não estou tão bêbado para falar – comentou ele – mas os únicos apaixonados são vocês três. Vão virar tudo parente

- A parte mais linda da família – Ed falou. Scorpius concordou e nós três se abraçamos e começamos a bolar sobre o melhor lado da família ao som dos risos de Dimitri.

**Pov. Lily Luna Potter**

Mamãe abraçava James sem parar. Ela não parava de reclamar como os Potter se metiam em confusão. Papai só ria e continuava a conversar com Teddy enquanto Alvo apareceu com cara de ressaca. Andei até ele e fiz um rápido feitiço.

- Eu sempre esqueço desses feitiços – falou sorrindo

Eu ri com ele, Alvo me abraçou. Mamãe acabou puxando James para o abraço.

- Teddy acho que temos um abraço em família aqui – falou papai – tem espaço para nós dois?

- Com certeza – sorri animada. Eu amava a minha família.

**Pov. Lia Demasi**

Eu estava andando em direção junto com Rosa a onde família de James se encontrava. Meu coração estava acelerado. Eu não havia conseguido falar com ele desde da noite passado. Eu precisava falar com ele.

- Eu preciso falar com ele – falei pela milésima vez para Rose

- Não tem como – falou ela me olhando com pena – vai dar tudo certo

- Eu posso ajudar – comentou uma voz atrás de nós – eu posso dar o recado?

- Por que você me ajudaria, Malfoy? – perguntei. Rose estava encarando aquilo em choque.

- Para provar a Rose o que falei ontem – falou ele serio

- Pode confiar nele – comentou Rose baixinho

Olhei para os dois e suspirei. Era minha única alternativa.

- Diz que eu quero que ele saia vivo dessa. Para ele tomar cuidado

- Se for falar que o ama – falou Scorpius com nojo – eu não vou falar

- Eu não ia dizer – falei cruzando o braço. O loiro saiu e voltei encarando o circuito a frente. Eu esperava poder falar com ele depois daquela loucura.

**Pov. James Sirius Potter**

Escutei os berros do lado de fora. Meu corpo tremeu. Eu seria o próximo a entrar. Primeiro foi Corvinal e próximo era eu. Respirei fundo. Vi o Malfoy se aproximando.

- Tenho um recado da Demasi – falou ele – tome cuidado e agora suba no palco Potter

Sorri para ele e comecei a subir os degraus. Fechei os olhos e lembrei na conversa como meu pai.

"- Eu estou com medo – cometei quando mamãe e Lily conversavam. Alvo ainda não tinha aparecido

- Eu também tive – respondeu pai – mas você sempre será meu orgulho. E você vai fazer o que certo. Você vai dar bem, esta no sangue.

- Eu não sou você – comentei. Pela primeira vez entendi como Alvo se sentia

- Claro que não – respondeu ele sorrindo – você é melhor que eu"

Eu iria fazer ele se orgulhar. Porque ele era meu herói e meu herói confiava em mim.

N/A: E ai fim desse capitulo. O que acharam? AAAAH AMEI OS BIG COMENTARIOS AMEEI. Beijinhos

Lais Oliveira1 - aaai que bom que gostou do James, ele é perfeito. Eles são bem unidos apesar de viverem implicando um com outro. HAHAHA Todo mundo se perde nos olhos verdes do Alvo. Potter's amores da nossas vidas. Apostas nunca dão certos, mas elas tendem a virar contra o apostador. Ed gosta de desafios e Roxi é um desafio. Camile vai ser a vilã real da vida de todos quase. Lily e Demi lindooos do meu coração. Que bom que risse. Hugo fofo. Lana não sabe receber não. AMEI SEU COMENTARIOOO PERFEITOOOO.

- kkk que bom. James é super fofo memo. Lia nunca ia admitir apesar que nesse capitulo ela se soltou um pouco mais. Roxi e Rose vão descobrir, mas até lá os meninos já estão fritos. AAAAAAAAAI QUE BOM QUE GOSTASSE, PULANDO DE ALEGRIA AQUI.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo seis – Torneio

**Pov. James Sirius Potter**

Se concentre. Foco. Olhe para frente. Segure a varinha.

Eu repetia essas quatro fases direto na minha mente. Eu precisava cumprir essa prova e logo. Já havia passado a metade do circuito. Enfrentei uma charada, que sem duvidas era feita pela Rose.

Depois sentir meus pés afundarem e minha cabeça ficar confusa. Aquilo era novo, devia ser coisa daquela loirinha. Mas era apenas relaxar e me concentrar no real e sair da ilusão. Agora sem duvida estava na parte do Alvo.

Começa com labirinto que lembrava aquele conto trouxa do minotauro. Alvo amava historia grega. Eu me guiava com feitiço simples que papai ensinou há mim pouco antes de entrar em Hogwarts. Ele me leva em direção ao grande rio.

- Você me paga Alvo – murmurei.

Alvo não era burro, devia usar magia e inteligência para sair dali. Havia apenas agua, uma ilha no centro e pedras. Pense James. Pense. Olhei novamente para as coisas a minha volta, agua, pedra e a ilha que devia guarda o ponto final.

- ISSO – berrei feliz pegando uma pedra. Logo comecei a transformá-la em um barco. Uma pedra não era suficiente e perdi boa parte do meu tempo que me restava de prova para transfigurar um barco.

Meu braço doía, o barco tremia e quase afundava, mas conseguia atravessar o lago e chegar à ilha. Agora devia vim à parte do Scorpius. Esse provavelmente usaria a luta para vencer, bem o oposto que Rose.

A ilha não havia nada além das arquibancadas. Eu podia escutar as vozes das pessoas a minha volta, mas não conseguia registrar nada. Senti meu pé vibrar e minha mão começou a soar contra a varinha.

Respirei fundo ordenei e olhei em frente, o local estava completo de pedras. E ao fundo vinha a nova invenção de criaturas horríveis do Hagried. Era um bicho que lembrava uma aranha, só que cinco vezes maior, mais feio. Sua cor era de um amarelo despontado e um pouco atrapalhado. Era engraçado de ser ver, se não fosse pelo acido que corria pelos seus dentes. Sim aquela aranha tinha dentes enormes.

- Eu te odeio Malfoy – falei baixinho – você me paga por essa

Peguei a minha varinha. Eu não tinha a menor ideia de como derrotar aquilo. Mas sempre lembrei do Hagried falado que qualquer animal adorava uma boa musica.

- Accio violão – falei apontando para céu

Tinha certeza que todos me acham um idiota. Mas aquilo ia me salvar. Escondi-me atrás da pedra enquanto sabia que aquele mostro vinha em minha direção. O violão caiu em cima de mim batendo no meu braço esquerdo e fazendo latejar.

Comecei a tocar a primeira musica que passou pela minha cabeça "Roda cutia...". O mostro tremeu e parou de andar. Sai de tras da pedra e continuei a tocar. O mostro começou a se mover, fechando os olhos, babando ainda mais, fazendo aquela gosma acida caír em cima de mim. Aquilo queimava muito.

Comecei a comemorar quando vi o monstro começar a dormi ainda em movimento. Havia vencido. Logo o monstro começou a cair em minha direção. Aquilo iria doer e muito.

**Pov. Rose Weasley**

Aquilo parecia o inferno. O torneio estava cancelado. O corvinal não havia conseguido terminar a prova falhou no barco e após James acabaram por hoje. James. Suspirei. Ele tinha vencido, seu braço estava carne viva e o monstro havia caído com tudo em cima dele. E eu só vi de relance sendo trazido para cá a enfermaria.

A sala de espera estava gigante. Os berros da Tia Gina eram escutados daqui de fora. Tio Harry estava lá dentro cuidando da mulher e do filho. Alvo abraçava Lily, não conseguia escutar o que ele falava, mas não adiantava. Lily continuava a chorar.

Por falar em outra que não parava de chorar era Lia. Seu corpo tremia e ela olhava fixo para a porta da enfermaria. Escutei o barulho de Lily correndo para banheiro com a mão na boca e suspirei.

- Pode deixar que eu vou – falei – vai ajudar seus pais

Alvo acenou para mim agradecendo e entrou na enfermaria. Olhei para Lia, mas ela nem viu a minha presença. Sai em direção aos banheiros. Mas aquelas lagrimas que estava trancando até agora, pareciam criar vida própria.

Elas escorriam pelo meu rosto, atravessando qualquer irregularidade em direção ao chão. Era como uma enxurrada levando tudo embora. Só que o medo e aflição por James não sumia.

- Weasley – chamou uma voz conhecida. Mas eu recusava olhar para cima, não naqueles estado. Senti a sua mão levantando meu rosto – Rose, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu tenho certeza – falou Scorpius me abraçando. As lagrimas pareciam vim com mais força e não liguei se aquele loiro era meu maior inimigo. Ele estava ali por mim, me ajudando e seu abraço me fazia bem. Fazia-me sentir segura, em paz.

**Pov. Lia Demasi**

Vi o senhor Potter saindo da sala e procurar a filha, mas não a encontrando olhou para mim e Hugo ali. Ao seu lado Alvo apareceu. Era assustador como os dois eram parecidos. Diferente de James que tinha um pouco mais da família Weasley.

- Pai a Lia e quase namorado do James – falou Alvo apontando para mim. Corei sobre o olhar do senhor Potter e antes que fosse falar algo, ele sorriu carinhoso.

- Pelo jeito meu filho tem bom gosto – sorriu – olá Lia. Infelizmente não é um momento agradável – concordei ainda sem falar nada – Bom, James acordou.

Sorri alegre e novas lagrimas caiam do meu rosto. Só que agora era de alegrias.

- Só que – falou senhor Potter sem encarar ninguém. Alvo me olhava com certa pena – ele não lembra nada dos últimos 2 anos.

- Lia – falou Alvo triste – a dois anos atrás, vocês..

- Nem nós falávamos – completei por ele. Suspirei – fico feliz que ele esteja bem – tentei sorrir. Mas não conseguia. Ele estava vivo e bem, mas não se lembrava de mim.

Meu coração estava dividido. Eu o amava. Eu tinha certeza disso. Eu amava muito. Cada célula do meu corpo tremia quando via ele se aproximando. Seu cheiro me deixava zonza. Sua voz me fazia derreter, seu toque me deixava sempre querendo mais. Apesar de todo seu lado chato, eu o amava. E ele não se lembrava de mim. Ele não lembrava a noite passada. Ele não lembrava o seu amor por mim.

- Acho melhor subir – comentei

- Eu te acompanho – falou Alvo

- Não precisa – sorri para ele. Estava feliz, James estava vivo. Afinal, era isso que importava – Obrigada por avisar. Tchau Senhor Potter

- Ele vai lembrar querida – afirmou ele quando saia dali.

**Pov. James Sirius Potter**

Aquilo tudo era confuso. Lily, a minha pequena, parecia uma mulher. E Alvo contava muitas coisas que suspostamente havia feito. Minha cabeça girava

- Meu bebê você esta bem? – perguntou mamãe pela decima vez

- Sim, só muita informação – papai riu e acabou tirando Lily e mamãe dali.

Alvo sorriu.

- Preciso falar sobre Lia Demasi

- Quem? – perguntei eu não conseguia lembrar quem era. Devia ser alguém insignificante.

- A melhor amiga da Rose – falou ele com calma – Você...

- Senhor Potter – apareceu a enfermeira – FORA. Eu já falei que ele precisa descansar RUA.

- Até mais James – sorriu Alvo acenando

Suspirei e voltei encarar o nada. Eu queria poder lembrar.

**Pov. Lana Zabini**

Não sabia porque estava tão ansiosa. Não sabia porque ainda continuava ali acorda. Mas lá estava, olhando pela janela aguardando a resposta da carta que acabará de enviar.

Eu queria saber a resposta dele, queria saber o que ele pensava. Queria saber quem é ele. Pela primeira vez, além da minha família, me sentia acolhida por quem eu era. Não como uma boneca perfeita que fazia tudo que os outros desejassem.

Escutei um barulho estranho vindo de fora do salão comunal. Peguei minha varinha e me enrolei no roupão verde claro. Aquilo estava estranho, mas aquele barulho me irritava. Odiava barulhos.

Sai do salão comunal e senti meu pé afundando em algo nojento. Olhei para chão e senti meu estomago se revirar. Aquilo era sangue. Olhei em volta e encarei ninguém menos que ELA.

Senti meus olhos arder, meu coração acelerar, meu corpo tremia e um grito sufocado surgiu na minha garganta.

- Lana? – escutei meu irmão me chamar de dentro do salão. Seus passos se aproximavam, mas ainda podia vê-la ali na frente olhando para mim e falando "sua culpa" – Vem comigo – escutei ele falando e me arrastando.

Ela estava morta e a culpa era minha. Lembro como fosse ontem, primeiro ano em Hogwarts, eu e a minha irmã gêmea. Nós íamos procurar Ed na floresta por minha causa, nos perdemos e ela morreu. Ela morreu porque fiquei com medo e não a ajudei.

- Lana – chamou Ed me abraçando. Pisquei e concluir que estava no seu quarto – estou aqui. Aquilo não era ela, ela nunca te culpou, ela te ama Lana. A culpa não foi e nunca será sua.

Como eu queria acreditar naquelas palavras.

**Pov. Dominique Weasley**

- Feito – falou Daniel me abraçando por trás – garanto que a Zabini vai passar semanas quietinha

- O que você fez? – perguntei alegre me virando e olhando naqueles olhos perfeitos

- Nada de mais – sorriu ele – Sabia que eu amo você

Sorri com aquilo, eu o amava apesar de tudo. Eu queria ele de volta, precisava dele. Suspirei e acabei cedendo. Não poderia estar errado pela segunda vez.

**Pov. Mellody Cabot**

Eu o odiava com todas as forças. Mesmo naquela distancia, ele continuava a mandar em mim. A querer me obrigar a ser como ele. Algo que odiava ser. Odiava que ele tentava me transforma em uma sonserina irritante e metida. As letras da carta ainda queimavam em minha mente.

"Minha filha você não pode continuar nos envergonhando"

"..você é melhor que todos, você tem que mostra para eles..."

"vamos acabar com esses sangues ruins"

"não mate seu pai desgosto"

Suspirei. Eu o odiava, odiava o que fazia eu sentir, odiava o jeito que tratava a minha mãe. Odiava querer ser orgulho dele, mas não conseguir. Estava tão imersa nos meus pensamentos sombrios que só senti que alguém falava comigo quando tocou no meu braço.

- Alvo – falei meio assustado. Tudo que eu precisava era de sonserino para lembrar-se do meu pai. O homem que me batia apenas pelo fato ser diferente da família. Ele lembrava tanto o Potter, cabelos negros, os olhos claros. Só que os do Potter eram verdes, verdes vivos, que me lembravam o jardim da casa da vovó

- Até que fim – sorriu ele – pensei que teria que apelar pela minha incrível habilidade de canto

Sempre o tão arrogante dos mundos dos sonserinos

- Não vai precisar – falei emburrada – não temos nada para falar

E sai dali. Antes que se esquecesse da casa que ele pertencia, da semelhança com o monstro da minha vida e me afundasse na imensidão daquele verde.

Pov. Edmund Zabini

As imagens da minha irmã não saiam da minha cabeça. A noite passada tinha sido como reviver alguns anos atrás. O maior pesadelo da minha vida.

Eu estava deitado no chão olhando para teto, quanto Dimi, Camile e Weasley conversavam sobre a segunda prova que foi cancelada e agora era apenas nossa obrigação mandar o projeto da prova.

- Acho que assim seria perfeito – falou Camile com voz doce.

- Mas assim ficaria simples de mais – retrucou Roxi

- Querida, a sua ideia seria arriscada de mais. Não acha Di? – falou Camile novamente. Não tinha duvida que Dimitri concordava. Aquele tom, não era algo que um homem conseguisse ignorar. Senti quando Roxi se levantou irritada e tratei de segui-la.

Ela andava pelos corredores rapidamente, quase me forçando correr atrás da mesma. Quando ela sumiu do nada.

- Ah qual é – reclamei – sei que tais ai Roxanne

- Agora sou Roxanne? – falou ela bufando atrás de um quadro. Sem duvida uma das passes secretas de Hogwarts, era por esses motivos que aquela escola era melhor.

- Você é quando se comporta direitinho – respondi sorrindo – e agora vai ser um desses momentos

- Acho que não Zabini – respondeu ela – sabe aqui dentro é muito pequeno e esta quente.

Ela queria me matar. Só podia ser isso. Um plano brilhante para me deixar maluco.

Lá estava Roxi tirando lentamente a droga do casaco, depois a gravata e soltando alguns botões daquelas blusas horríveis do uniforme feminino. Ali estava uma garota que eu gostaria de vestir, seda combinaria com aquela pele morena.

- Não devia brincar com fogo – alertei tentando aproximar, mas ela escapou rindo

- Quem disse que estou brincando? Esta apenas quente aqui – respondeu ela marota – adeus Zabini

- Vai se ferrar – falei puxando pelo braço e a beijando. Logo ela correspondeu. Agora sim, meus problemas sumiam e só corpo com corpo importava.

**Pov. Hugo Weasley**

Havia algo errado. Eu tinha certeza disso. A carta que havia recebido era animada e metida como sempre. Mas agora eu a via distante na aula, sem falar com ninguém, sem se achar ou aparecer de uma maneira diferente.

Ela estava quieta na dela. Algo estava estranho. E eu não podia fazer nada além de mandar uma carta e esperar.

**Pov. Lia Demasi **

Já era quase noite quando eu vi ele entrando de novo na torre. Alvo acenava de fora do quadro enquanto Lily e Rose traziam para dentro. James parecia o mesmo, só que havia mudado algo. Ele parecia perdido.

Ele nunca pareceu assim, sem saber o que fazer. Aquela cena quebrou meu coração. Eu o amava, tinha certeza disso, apesar de tudo, todos os defeitos, eu o amava.

- Lia – acenou Rose para mim, acenei para ela sorrindo triste. Vi quando seus olhos focaram em mim e uma dor correu pelo meu corpo. Ele estava com raiva. Tremi.

- Essa é sua amiga Rose? – perguntou ele irritado – não devias andar com gente assim. Afinal não sabe quando ela vai dar a louca e te jogar no lago

Eu tremi. Eu lembrava daquele dia, James tentou me beijar achando que conseguiria comigo como qualquer outra, eu fiz pensar que ia beija-lo e depois taquei no lago. Fazendo todos rirem dele. E naquela época, o que mais importava para James Sirius era a popularidade.

- E melhor eu subir – falei baixinho. Não conseguia ver o ódio no seu rosto.

- Espere – mandou Lily, ela pegou a varinha e em um só movimento me trouxe até ela e James. Vocês só conseguiram sair desse lugar, depois de conversar. Boa noite

- LILY – berraram eu, Rose e James. Mas a ruiva já tinha fugido para quarto e Rose saiu dali antes que sobrasse para ela.

- Ótimo, vou ter que ficar aqui com a louca em pessoa – falou James aquilo seria uma longa noite. Suspirei.

**Desculpa a demora meninas, mas estou muito atarefada. Mas aqui tem post para vocês. Espero que gostem. Beijooooos**

Lais Oliveira1 – Teddy e Vick são um sarro mesmo. Vick sempre patricinha mesmo sendo Teddy. Sim o trio foi longe demais, pais deles os esganavam. Sim Hugo muito cuti cuti. A Lana não é assim por que quer, é um escudo. O que lily tinha? Lembre das poções (dica). SIM lindos james e Lia, mas eles não conseguem ficarem de bem tanto tempo. AAAAAAAAAAI FICO FELIZ QUE GOSTE DELA.

– aaaaaaai que bom que gostou do capitulo. Sim James e Lia muito fofos. Lana tem um coração e uma grande tristeza. Meninos, bebida, só sobra o assuntos que eles não querem revelar: garotas. Sim ela ficou bem divida, pobre Molly. Eles logo fazem as pazes. Trio tem que continuar. Espero que continue gostando do Roxi e Ed. Beijoos


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo sete - Poção do amor

**Pov Lily Luna Potter**

O quarto estava as escuras como de costume naquele horário. Embaixo da coberta, eu e Nick conversávamos a luz da varinha. A cama era pequena para nós duas e nossas vozes mal saiam um sussurro.

Dominique estava relatando todos seus medos e sua felicidade perante Daniel. Merlin, me livre de um dia ser tão idiota como ela. Tudo bem que eu tinha um precipício pelo amigo do meu irmão. Mas nunca ficaria ali lamentando sobre ele me ama ou não.

-Não confio nele - falei rapidamente cortando o seu monologo - mas você que esta correndo o risco

- Eu sei, eu quero - falou ela

- Então continua - afirmei - acho que meu irmão vai me matar

- Por causa do feitiço? - perguntou ela. Balancei a cabeça concordando - Não vai, depois vai até agradecer

- Então serei a solteira entre os amores - comentei rindo - você e Daniel e os dois

Nick suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Ela tinha um expressão de triste, mas seus olhos brilhava. Amor. Virei para o outro lado e senti meu estomago se contrair, me deixando enjoada. Respirei fundo e aos poucos foi passando e acabei adormecendo.

**Pov. James Sirius Potter**

A irritante da Demasi havia se acomodado do outro lado da sala. Eu não consiga entender o que poderia ter mudado com nós. Afinal ela ainda estava me mandando pastar. Mas eu podia ver que ela estava diferente, assim como todos. Ela estava linda, seu cabelos, seu perfume. Merlin, por que eu não consigo parar de pensar nela? Eu não era assim.

"Se passou anos James" falou uma vozinha na minha cabeça que ignorei

- Olha eu quero ir embora, estou com sono - falei me levantando - vamos acabar logo com isso. Conte a historia..

- O problema Potter - falou ela suspirando - é que a história iria começar. Nós estavamos

Ela corou e olhou para o chão. Me aproximei e ajoelhando e encarando seus olhos. Eles eram misteriosos, profundos.

- Nós?

- Nós íamos começar a ficar juntos - respondeu ela baixinho, tão baixo que não sabia se tinha entendido direito

Eu fui obrigado a rir. Nós juntos? Tudo bem que ela era linda, mas eu junto com alguém? Isso só pode ser uma brincadeirinha da minha irmã.

- Qual a graça? - perguntou ela irritada

- Nós nunca ficaríamos juntos - eu respondi friamente. Eu nunca ficaria com alguem para sempre e ela..bom ela nunca ficaria comigo. Ali tinha que ser uma armação. Ela me odeia, lembro dos berros, das brigas, da raiva. Aquilo era mentira

- Eu sabia que seria uma droga me apaixonar por você - respondeu ela irritada - mas pelo menos o seu eu mais velho não é tão idiota, porque esse James eu ODEIO

- Caso não percebeu Demasi - respondi calmamente - o feitiço já se quebrou. Boa noite - comecei a subir as escadas quando deu aquela vontade estupida de fazer algo idiota. Me virei e a encarei - eu só te odiei por querer me fazer de palhaço agora e antes - e subi deixando sozinha lá embaixo.

Eu não seria o palhaço particular dela, que ela diz que ama, mas odeia. Que eu convido para sair e me ignora no dia seguinte. Eu só queria minha memoria de volta.

**Pov Lana Zabini**

Devo estar ficando louca. Só pode. Não acredito que acabei de mandar uma carta para meu amigo secreto falando sobre tudo. A minha historia, a saudades da minha irmã, a minha culpa. Só queria ela de volta, só queria poder ser eu com alguém.

A minha coruja nem demorou uma hora para trazer a resposta. Ela sumiu logo de vista pensando que eu ia mandar novamente em uma viagem. Corujinha esperta.

" _Lana, _

_Me desculpe, não sei o que te dizer numa hora dessas. Mas posso afirma a culpa não é sua e nunca será. Não precisa se culpar por algo que não podes mudar. A sua irmã não ia gostar disso. Ela iria querer que você fosse você mesma, que seja feliz. Fico feliz por confiar em mim. Se quiser podemos nos encontrar sim, mas eu irei desfaçado, quem sabe assim não posso te mostrar alguns lados bons de viver em Hogwarts."_

Sorri animada, eu iria concorda. Ali estava a chance de não estar sozinha e descobrir quem era esse misterioso amigo.

**POV Molly Weasley II**

Eu odiava ser a coruja daqueles dois, mas odiava ainda mais não ser mais o trio. Eu sentia falta de Louise, não que fosse contar isso para ele.

- Anda Molly fala para ele que nunca mais vamos fazer algo assim. Diz que vamos ficar só nas nossas peças normais - pediu Fred - convence ele, usa sua beleza

- Se a minha beleza servisse para algo - falei calmamente - ele não teria indo embora. Por que você não fala?

- Ele não vai te escutar - falou Fred cruzando os braços

- Eu vou sim, afinal somos primos - comentou Louise atrás de mim, senti um tremor passar pelo meu corpo. Certo, isso era estranho - o que vocês querem?

- Nosso grupo - falou eu e Fred juntos e Fred complementou - serio cara, não vamos mais avacalhar tanto. Vai ser como no incio

- Ultima chance priminhos - falou ele se jogando do nosso lado - sabe estou com fome

Sorriu. Esse seria nosso eterno grupo. E agora rumo a cozinha.

**Uma semana depois...**

**Pov. Terceira Pessoa**

O salão comunal estava completamente diferente aquela manhã. Os alunos se agrupavam com suas espectativas casas em aguardo o inicio da aula de aparatação. Seria a primeira aula e todos ali estavam nervosos.

O instrutor chegou com a capa molhada e logo começou a explicar cada detalhe. Todos os alunos estavam concentrados e aguardando finalmente a hora de tentar.

- Agora façam duplas - mandou o instrutor - melhor, eu irei escolher as duplas.

Scorpius olhou para os amigos fazendo uma careta.

- Isso parece o pré - reclamou

- Concordo - respondeu Ed - qual é, ele deve me colocar com alguém horrível, feio, trouxa..

- Edmund Zabini e Roxanne Weasley - falou instrutor em alto e bom som. Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Ed que caminhou rapidamente até Roxi olhando para o amigo louro e dizendo: "Sabe a aposta? Não basta vencer apenas uma vez"

- E ai morena? Pronta para me ver arrasar? - perguntou ele piscando

- Só se for para arrasar depois de mim - respondeu ela jogando os cabelos e fazer ele rir.

Do outro extremo Dimitri aturava Camile falando sem parar sempre simpática e atenciosa, de um jeito que Dimitri sabia que era pura falsidade. Ao seu lado Scorpius mantinha a boca fechada já que toda vez que abri acaba soltando uma verdade fazendo Rose ficar vermelha. Porque afinal, ele achava a prima de Alvo bonita, chata, bonita, irritante, bonita, orgulhosa, cdf, bonita..

- Alvo Potter e Mellody Cabot - falou o instrutor. Mel fez uma careta e Alvo sentiu a raiva correr pelo seu corpo. Ele não tinha feito nada de errado para aquela louca.

**Pov. Lily Luna Potter**

Poções sem duvida era a melhor matéria. Talvez a culpa seja os genes da minha avó, mas eu amava aquela matéria. Era algo tao simples que nem precisava pensar. Natural. O professor ficou lá explicando sobre os malefícios que a poção do amor pode trazer e que nunca devemos realizar.

Meu pai uma vez me contou uma história que preciso concorda com professor. Poções do amor são complicadas.

- Então meu jovens, hoje não iremos realizá-la - QUAL É? Por que fiquei aqui a tarde toda para nada? - mas quero que cheguem perto dessa e sinta o cheiro. Venha um de cada vez, vamos começar com senhor...

A fila era enorme, eu e Nick era uma das ultimas. Todos iam lá na frente coravam e saiam rapidinho. Mas na vez do Daniel aconteceu algo diferente. Ele não conseguiu sentir cheiro nenhum.

- Tem certeza ? - perguntou o professor

- Sim, já sou apaixonado pela Nick - falou ele e senti a loirinha do meu lado tremer de emoção

O professor saiu rapidamente da sala e trouxe um pequeno frasco azulado

- Beba garoto - mandou ele - acho que já sei a onde foi para a minha poção do amor que sumiu.

Daniel tomou o liquido e logo olhei estranho para todos na sala. Professor sorriu e mandou o monitor da convinal acompanhar ele até a enfermaria.

- Li, você acha que o professor está certo? - perguntou Nick baixinho

- Não sei - respondi - quem sabe, ele te ame e essa poção só mostrou como. Afinal o professor disse que todas que sumiram ainda estavam em teste

Nick acenou com sorriso triste. Senti uma tontura forte e Nick me olhou estranha.

- Acho melhor você ir na enfermaria - mandou ela - essas tonturas vem ficando piores

- E talvez eu vou - falei baixinho. Eu sabia que havia algo errado comigo, afinal, eu estava engordando muito rápido.

**Pov. Hugo Weasley**

Eu estava nervoso de novo. Todos os dias naquele horario eu vinha até aquele canto esperar Lana Zabini aparecer. Meus cabelos sempre estavam de uma cor diferente, naquela tarde estavam na cor normal. Usava sempre uma mascara que a minha irmã me ajudará a fazer.

- Ai esta você - falou Lana atrás de mim - hoje estas de ruivo. Gosto dessa cor em você

Senti meu rosto pegar fofo e sorri para ela, como sempre linda e perfeita.

- Obrigado - sorriu ainda mais - hoje não posso ficar muito tempo, cheio de deveres - comentei fazendo uma careta - então hoje fica só com a volta ao lago

- Você que sabe - respondeu ela - afinal você que sai perdendo um tempo a mais comigo

- Verdade - sorri para ela - então vou aproveitar o tempo que resta. Como anda as coisas?

Nós ficamos conversando e nem percebi o tempo passar, o sol já estava se pondo quando eu a puxei para dentro do lago. Ela berrou, reclamou que estava acabando com o cabelo dela, mas logo já estava lá dentro brincando com a agua. Merlin, acho que estou apaixonado.

**Pov Scorpius Malfoy**

Entrei no nosso quarto e Ed estava falando como ele não cansava de vencer de mim. Claro que ele só falava isso porque Alvo estava no banho e não poderia escutar.

- Só não consegui ainda - falei me tacando na cama - porque tive o azar dessa poção

- Vamos Scorpius você consegue tripla isso se quiseres - falou Dimitri - mas enfim, vocês vão ter uma conversa gay de novo sobre sentimentos ?

- Desculpe - falou Ed - mas conversas gay só existem entre Scorpius e Alvo

- Scorp Lindão - falou Alvo entrando no quarto - você falou sobre nós ? Agora Diminho vai acabar comigo

- Desculpa Alvo sexy - falei indo abraça-lo - não pude suporta fica me escondendo. Ed ficava me atacando fui obrigado a contar

- Ed Piranha - falou Alvo e Ed começou a ficar vermelho de raiva. Logo eu e Alvo começamos a rir. Dimitri saiu do quarto falando "crianças"

- Pelo menos não sou gay - falou ele se tacando na cama - afinal já comi sua prima e Scorpius ainda esta tentando

- O que? - perguntou Alvo frio. Isso nunca era um bom sinal

- Nada - falou Ed percebendo o perigo - foi só maneira de dizer

- Se um dos dois fizerem uma delas sofrerem. Esqueço que sou amigo de vocês e capo ambos - falou ele indo dormi

Esperei ele fechar as cortinas e taquei um travesseiro no idiota do Zabini.

- Muito esperto - ironizei - não sabe brincar, idiota?

- Foi sem querer - respondeu - a Roxi me deixou no limite hoje

Eu comecei a rir e fui dormi. Ele ainda ia se apaixonar pela morena.

**Pov. Lia Demasi**

O salão comunal estava cheio precisava respirar. Quando saia do retrato dou de cara justo com James.

- É verdade o que você me falou ontem? - perguntou ele

Não respondi e tentei passar por ele, mas senti seu braço segurando o meu.

- É verdade? - perguntou ele de novo e eu acenei - Por que eu lembro de algumas coisas - falou ele baixinho - eu só lembro de você. Eu não sei explicar..

- Talvez você deva tentar lembrar antes de falar comigo - falei e virei de novo para torre.

Quando entrei no quarto Rose estava deitada na minha cama com sorriso triste.

- Podemos conversar? - perguntou ela e sorri acenando - Estou confusa

- Eu também - sorri a abraçando

**Pov. Dominique Weasley**

Eu estava nervosa. Daniel não respondia minhas corujas. Ele me ignorava no jantar e acima de tudo lá estava ele conversando com varias meninas. Algo estava errado, ele disse, ele realmente disse dessa vez que me amava.

- O que estas fazendo aqui Weasley? - perguntou Daniel saindo da sala da lufa lufa

- O que estou fazendo aqui? - perguntei ironicamente - esperando o meu namorado que sumiu dia inteiro

- Namorado? Aquilo foi efeito da poção ridícula daquele professor - respondeu ele frio - Eu nunca iria te amar, nunca minha querida, você é para usar e descarta. Bonita para me entreter, mas apenas isso.

Senti o sangue correr pelas minhas veias, me aproximei dele e lhe dei um belo de um soco.

- Não sou apenas bonita, meu amor - respondi debochada - tenho vários primos que me ensinaram a dar um belo soco. Espero que fique muito roxo.

E sai dali antes que eles visse minhas lagrimas. Como eu pude ser tão burra.

Fim do cap.

Desculpa a demora meninas, mas trabalhando e estudando não é facil. Mas aqui esta.

Lais Oliveira1 - James fofo, mas ele anda bem confuso. Tadinho. Lai vai sofrer um pouco, mas ele lembra logo logo. Sim Rose esta percebendo o lado bom do sonserino. Ed sofre também por causa disso, mas Lana era menor doi mais nela. Verdade Mel tem que entender isso, mas logo ela entende sim, os casais logos se ajeitam. Aaaai que bom que gosta fico feliz beijoos.

- AAAAAAAAAAI QUE BOM, James só inscreveu para provar para Lai que podia ser um orgulho para alguem. Sim super fofos. Daniel é bem vacooo mesmo, lana depois nick, e só piora. Aaaai que bom que estas gostando da Lana amandooo isso. Beijooos


	9. Chapter 8

Cap 8 – declarações

**Pov. Lia Demasi**

Estava lá no quarto com a cabeça voando. "James", suspirei, "porque sempre teve que ser tão complicado". Rose estava acabando de fazer o feitiço para que ninguém nos escuta-se enquanto eu pegava alguns doces do nosso estoque.

- Lia – suspirou Rose – eu estou ferrada

Sorri tristemente, eu entendia exatamente o significado daquela frase.

- Fale Rose – falei a encorajando, mas Rose remexia nos dedos ignorando meu olhar. Ela estava tomando coragem para falar – anda

- Eu acho que eu não eu não tenho certeza, eu acho

- Rose – suspirei – seja coerente, tenho certeza que você pode. É só respirar e falar, você é capaz

- Eu acho que eu não odeio tanto assim o Malfoy – respondeu ela – meu pai vai me matar

- Eu vou te matar – falei – você não odeia? Rose, sou sua melhor amiga, um pouco mais de confiança.

- O que você quer que eu fale? – exclamou Rose ficando em pé – Que ele não é tão ruim assim?

- Não, que você acha o loiro um pedaço de mal caminho e que esta amando se perde nele – comentou Lia se tacando na cama – sempre achei que vocês iam ficar juntos

- NÃO VAMOS FICAR JUNTOS – berrou Rose – VAI LÁ AGARRAR JAMES

- VOU MESMO – berrou Lia de volta – mentira, não vou não

Rose sentou do meu lado e suspirou.

- Tente o fazer lembrar. Ele se lembra de algo, só não consegue dar nome a isso

- Espero Rose – joguei o travesseiro nela – espero ruiva apaixonada

- Só tem uma apaixonada aqui – falou Rose jogando de volta – é você

- Finge que eu gosto – riu Lia começando a guerra do travesseiro.

**Pov. Mellody Cabot **

Roxi vinha cheia de doces nas mãos, alguns eu tinha certeza contrabandeados por ela o irmão para dentro do castelo.

-Não conte para minha mãe – sorriu a morena para mim – mas não esqueça de comentar para meu pai

- A princesinha do papai – comentei rindo – sempre sendo o orgulho da família

- Claro, minha mãe pensa que só Fred puxou esse lado do papai – respondeu alegre – tadinho. Mas enfim, beba isso

- O que é isso? – perguntei cautelosa, ser amiga de uma Weasley e ainda mais daquela Weasley era perigoso

- Estou bebendo também dar – respondeu ela bebendo sua dose. Engoli a minha, o gosto lembrava flúor de dentista – o que era isso?

- Ele ajuda a nós falarmos o que realmente pensamos – respondeu ela – é vamos falar sobre tudo, quero saber nossas verdadeiras opiniões. Cada uma escolhe um tópico. O seu é Alvo Severo Potte, meu vulgo primo.

- O seu então será Edmund Zabini, vulgo seu amor secreto – respondi encarando ela – fale sobre ele

- Ed? Ele é sexy – falou ela sorrindo sonhadora – adoro sair com ele. Mas eu confesso que eu quero isso. Mas não ligo o que isso vai dar, não vou me apaixonar Mel, só vou aproveitar

- Sei –bufei – sobre Alvo? Ele é bonito, querido, simpático e sonserino. Eu agosto dele. Só que lembra meu pai antes

- Mel – falou Roxi – não havia nada naquela bebida. Eu menti. Só queria que você mesma escutasse o que estava na sua frente. Alvo é querido, simpático e pode lembrar seu pai, mas é a época antes. A época que você o adorava.

- NÃO TINHA NADA NA BEBIDA? – Não ela só podia estar brincando. Eu senti.

- Psicológico amiga – respondeu ela sorrindo – boa noite, pense no que falou

Roxi pegou os doces e se fechou na sua cama. Deixando sozinha com meus pensamentos em certo sonserino. O que eu ia fazer?

**Pov. Dominique Weasley**

Raiva. Dor. Eram palavras que se misturavam dentro de mim. Sentia raiva de mim mesma por ser tão idiota é deixar aquele idiota causar aquela dor em mim. Odeio era algo que nunca tinha sentindo até então. Mas pela primeira vez, não queria uma vingança marota, queria que ele sofresse tudo aquilo que doía em mim.

- Nick – chamou Lily deitando do meu lado e secando minhas lagrimas – não fique assim. Sei que estas sentindo ódio, mas não vale a pena. Ele não merece nada de você

- E eu, Li? Mereço isso? O que fiz para merecer isso?

- Nada meu bem – sorriu Lily tristemente – mas isso vai te deixar forte e vais mostrar para toda Hogwarts que não liga, mesmo ligando. Vais mostrar que és melhor.

- Mas isso não vai parar de doer – murmurei baixinho

- Não, mas vai ajudar acabar com essa dor mais rápido – respondeu ela – sapo de chocolate?

- Sempre – sorriu. Se tinha algo que me animasse naquele momento era chocolate – vou pegar

Lily se levantou e começou oscilar. Coloquei ela sentada antes que caísse no chão.

- Você está bem? – perguntei

Lily estava pálida e fechava os olhos com força.

- Já passou – respondeu ela abrindo os olhos e sorrindo fraco – foi só uma tontura.

- Você anda estranha, faz dias Li – avisou Nick – vem vamos para enfermaria

- Não precisa – reclamou a ruiva

- Não pedi sua opinião, nós estamos indo. AGORA – mandou Nick ajudando a prima se levantar e leva-la a mesma em direção à ala hospitalar.

**Pov. Dimitri Neveu **

Estava voltado da ala hospitalar depois de deixar um dos primeiranistas que comeram de mais naquela noite. Todo ano isso acontecia, as crianças sem os pais por perto abusavam dos doces. Quando estava no primeiro ano, tinha sido Scorpius e Alvo, e sem duvidas dali que surgiu a quebra de preconceito entre ambos.

Andava sem prestar muita atenção. O bom de quase esta se formando e que o castelo era tão parte de si, que conseguia andar de olhos fechados. Mas nunca faria isso, amava ver o castelo. Era sem duvida nenhuma seu lugar preferido.

Escutou passos e logo viu a prima e a irmã de Alvo vindo. A ruiva estava pálida e era quase arrastada pela loira. As duas estavam em péssimo estado. A Weasley tinha os olhos vermelhos, sem duvida de tanto chorar e Potter estava pálida, quase verde.

- O que esta acontecendo? – perguntei indo ajuda-las.

- Estamos brincando de zumbis, caso não percebeu – ironizou a loira

- Nada, só a Nick que acha que preciso ir na enfermaria – respondeu Lily fuzilando a prima. Ela até tentou sorrir, mas parecia fraca, quebrável.

- Pode subir Weasley – falei – eu acompanho a senhorita Potter

- Sim monitor – falou Nick sorrindo maliciosa e fazendo referencia igual ao exercício trouxa

- Ignore – pediu a ruiva – eu estou bem

- Não está – afirmei – vem eu te ajudo. Consegue andar?

Ela revirou os olhos e continuou andando. Acho que o temperamento era parecido com Alvo.

**Pov. Roxianne Weasley**

O movimento daquele dia começou fraco. Quase ninguém havia aparecido para ver sobre as novidades. Isso sem duvida nenhuma era devido à aproximação com o feriado de natal. Todo ano era a mesma coisa, as pessoas preferiam ver na loja que ali.

Estava fechando a porta quando vi Alvo se aproximando. Ele me olhava com sua postura sonserina, mas em seu rosto tinha um sorriso caloroso.

- E ai prima – me cumprimentou piscando os olhos verdes. Sempre tive invejinha daqueles olhos – será que podemos conversa?

- Se for sobre Mel – falei já prevendo o assunto – não desista. Ela gosta de você, mas tem certo medo de sonserinos.

- Ela acha que eu vou fazer algo com ela? – perguntou ele pasmo

- Os pais dela são sonserinos Al, e não lidaram bem com ela ser a diferente da família – falei – eles não são amorosos com Tio Harry e Tia Gina

- Mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Você, meu querido primo burrinho – falei passando as mãos sobre sua cabeça – vem da mesma casa que a humilhou a vida inteira. E complicado para ela pensar que você nunca irá humilha-la no futuro

- Eu não vou – afirmou

- Eu sei e no fundo ela sabe também. Você só precisa mostrar que ela pode confiar – comecei a me afastar – ah Alvo, consiga para mim mais alguns clientes que eu te trago mais informações

- Isso é suborno

Eu pisquei para ele

- Não Al, isso é ser esperta

Alvo riu e acenou se despedindo.

**Pov. James Sirius Potter**

Eu não sabia por que aquela garota não saia da minha cabeça. Mas havia algo errado. O jeito que ela falava comigo, tinha tanta dor. E aquele rosto devia estar sempre sorrindo. Seus olhos brilhando e não sem cor, como andavam ultimamente. Eu não gostava dela, mas talvez algo mudou. Porque aquela garota me perseguia meus pensamentos.

Levantei a cabeça na mesma hora que ela estava descendo a escada do dormitório feminino. Levantei-me e aguardei no pé da escada. Ela não me viu e continuou andando. Segurei seu braço e a puxei, fazendo-a se chocar contra mim.

- Espera – pedi, ignorando seu rosto assustado – não sei o que mudou. Não consigo lembrar. Mas você – suspirei – algo em você que não esta certo. Não consigo parar de pensar em você. Você simplesmente parece morar em meus pensamentos

Ela me encarou com uma expressão de dor no rosto, seus olhos pareciam se encher de lagrimas, mas ela fazia força para não derruba-las.

- Eu falei algo errado? – perguntei colocando uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

Ela balançou a rosto, pegou a varinha e tocou na têmpora. Logo uma memoria era extraída e ela colocava em um frasco.

- Veja – pediu ela – espero que isso te ajude – e saiu me deixando ainda mais confuso.

**Pov. Mellody Cabot**

Estava deitada na grama pensando em tudo que eu havia falado para Roxi noite passada. Aquela amiga irritante sempre conseguia me dobrar e fazer o que ela queria. Senti que alguém se aproximava, mas se eu não abrisse os olhos provavelmente iriam embora, não?

Errado. Eu e minha sorte que mora no Alasca. Senti primeiro o cheiro, a pessoa tinha um belo perfume. Abri os olhos e deparei com aqueles olhos verdes esmeraldas.

- O que você quer Potter? – perguntei me sentando e assistindo ele se sentar do meu lado

- Apenas conversar – falou ele – quero provar que minha casa é a melhor casa. E as pessoas lá não são ruins como dizem a lenda. Sabia que Merlin foi da sonserina? E Snape foi a pessoa que ajudou meu pai até o fim?

Eu sorri de canto. Alguém andou conversando com a prima de certeza.

- E a onde você quer chegar com essa conversa?

- Talvez num pedido para um passeio – comentou olhando para o lago e podia jurar que ele corou – o que achas? – ele me encarava com aquelas duas esmeraldas. Eu já falei que verde era a minha cor preferida?

- Não sei Potter – falei pensativa – o que eu ganho com isso?

- Além da excelente companhia? – perguntou sorrindo – um passei que você nunca viu igual

Eu sorri. A oferta era tentadora. Talvez devesse dar uma chance, Roxi podia estar certa.

- Ok Potter, sexta?

- Sexta – confirmou ele, mas antes que ele falasse algo Dimitri apareceu estragando o clima. Eu disse clima? Não, nada de clima, estragando a resposta, isso – O que foi?

- Lily esta na ala hospitalar – falou ele – mas ontem você já estava dormindo e não te acordei. E hoje acordou cedo...

- MINHA IRMÃ ESTA NA ENFERMARIA E VOCÊ NÃO ME ACORDOU? – berrou Alvo, pela primeira vez na vida. Vi o Potter longe da postura fria. Ele saiu correndo em direção ao castelo, ignorando eu e Neveu.

- Depois ele aparece pedindo desculpa para você – afirmou o sonserino – agora ele vai se juntar com o outro Potter e demolir a ala hospitalar. Pelo menos, agora eles não acordam ninguém.

Fui obrigada rir e acompanhei Neveu até lá. Talvez o problema não seja os sonserinos e sim meu pai. Afinal aqueles ali pareciam ser boas pessoas. E um deles, fazia meu coração disparar.

**Pov. Lily Luna Potter**

Aquela enfermeira queria me matar do coração. Ela já havia mandando coruja para meus pais, que conversavam há horas dentro daquela salinha dela. O professor de poções e diretora estavam juntos.

A minha frente, meus irmãos pareciam que estavam preparando meu velório. E meus primos adoravam tirar sarro da minha roupa de hospital. Esse era o problema de ter família gigante.

- Aleluia – falei quando vi meus pais aparecendo – alguém pode me dizer o que esta acontecendo? Por que eu não aguento mais ficar aqui

- Li meu bebê – falou mamãe se aproximando de mim

Escutei Rose chorando ao fundo. Acho que era isso? Eu vou morrer né? Eles não queriam falar para mim

- Tudo bem mãe. Quantos dias eu ainda tenho? – perguntei – Tenho que fazer minha lista do que preciso fazer

Mamãe começou a chorar. Ai Merlin, eu tinha horas? Eu não ia conseguir fazer tudo em algumas horas. Tinha que juntar casais, tinha que beijar um homem gostoso, tinha que viajar, tinha que me vingar. Tantas coisas.

- Mãe pode falar – tentei soar corajosa. Não podia ter algumas horas, dias, deve ser isso.

- Filha – falou meu pai sentando do meu lado – lembra do rolo das poções? – acenei concordando. O que poções tinham a ver com a minha doença sem cura? – Então uma delas você ingeriu – Então não vou morrer? Porque todo mundo estava com aquela cara - a madame P. tentou dar um antidoto, mas ele só funciona parcialmente.

- Eu vou ficar feia? – ok eu acho que isso seja causa de um velório

- Li – suspirou meu pai – a poção imita uma gravidez. Quando chegar ao nono mês, devido o antidoto, vais sentir dores do parto, mas não vai nascer nada e bom, enfim, você esta gravida do vento.

- O QUE? – berrei – Diz que é mentira mãe. Eu sei que vou morrer, eu prefiro. Ia morrer linda, agora gorda? GRAVIDA DO VENTO? EU VOU MATAR AQUELE PROFESSOR

- Calma Li – mandou meu pai e escutei meus irmãos fuzilarem o professor. Eles iam me vingar enquanto eu morria lentamente – não é o fim do mundo

- PORQUE NÃO É VOCÊ QUE VAI FICAR GORDO, COM DOR, COM DESEJO- comecei a chorar. Admito. Eu não estava normal.

- Você lembra sua mãe – suspirou meu pai – pelo menos ainda não tentou me matar

- Ainda estou pensando no assunto papai – comentei chorando ainda mais e sendo abraçada pela minha mãe. Estou pagando todos os meus pecados e da minha família inteira.

**Pov. Fred Weasley II**

- Eu vou matar esse professor – falou Molly se jogando no salão comunal – quem ele pensa que é para fazer isso com Li?

- Vamos bolar o nosso melhor plano...

- Desculpa – cortou Louise – mas o rolo das poções é culpa nossa

Cruzei os braços e vi Molly ficar com cara de trasgo. Louise podia ter razão, mas ainda acho que o professor devia pagar.

- Acho que devíamos nos vingar do Daniel – falou Louise com raiva – ele sim deve pagar pelo que fez a minha irmã

Molly sorriu e eu também. Afinal, teríamos uma vingança. E ainda seriamos apoiado pelo loirinho certinho.

- Então mãos a obra – sorri

**Pov. Hugo Weasley**

Lá estava aguardando Lana com aquela roupa ridícula. Mas afinal, era o único jeito de ser eu e estar com ela sem ser odiado. E eu estava vivendo por esses momentos. Não queria pensar o que ocorria caso ela descubra.

- Atrasada – falei sorrindo. Eu sempre sorria com ela. Meu coração se acelerou ao perceber como ela estava linda. Ela era sempre linda.

- É parte do meu charme – sorriu ela – qual é graça de não deixar expectativa?

- Você? Nenhuma – sorri para ela lhe estendendo o braço – então senhorita Zabini o que você pensa em fazer hoje? Já que a ultima vez, nós fomos muito maroto

- Foi divertido – sorriu para ela – mas prefiro me manter longe da aguas do lago hoje. Eu gosto muito deste vestido para nadar

- Ele fica lindo em você – falei corando e a fazendo rir

- Eu queria saber quem é você – comentou ela parando e me encarando nos olhos – você tem lindos olhos – falou passando a mão pelo meu rosto – e é diferente de todos que eu conheci

- Não posso falar quem sou – falei baixinho – não quero acabar com isso

- Então não vamos acabar – afirmou ela

Sorri triste. Se ela soubesse quem sou, ela mudaria a frase.

- Que tal a nosso passeio? Podemos ou ser pessoas normais é darmos uma volta pelo castelo conversamos, podemos ir ao três vassouras ou fazer algo totalmente diferente

- Algo totalmente diferente – falou ela – sempre quis ir num parque de diversão trouxas.

- Então nós vamos – sorri para ela

- Você me mima assim – comentou ela alegre

- Você nasceu para ser mimada – afirmei guiando ela para uma das passagens secretas

**Pov. James Potter**

Sabe quando você vê você, mas pelos olhos de outros. Bem era assim que me sentia agora. Um fluxo de eu-com-memoria passava na frente, correndo atrás de Lia, a beijando, escutando para eu ter cuidado.

Ninguém estava mentindo. Nós realmente éramos apaixonados. Eu conseguia sentir aquilo, só não sabia antes da onde surgiu até ver aquelas lembranças. Até me ver confessar. Eu precisava achar ela.

Lia não estava em lugar nenhum, na certa, já estava no dormitório. Peguei minha vassoura e voei pelo lado de fora até sua janela. Lá estava ela, deitada na sua cama. Comecei a bater na janela, mas ela não se virava.

- LIAAA – berrei e vi ela se sentar me procurando. Bati na janela e finalmente fui percebido

-Você é louco? – perguntou ela abrindo a janela – o que está fazendo aqui?

- Pedindo desculpa em grande estilo – sorri – me perdoa, meu amor?

- Você lembrou? – perguntou confusa, mas havia algo mais: alegria.

- Não – sorri para ela vendo seu rosto se contrair – eu nunca esqueci. Só não lembrava o nome do que sentia. Agora eu sei. Eu te amo.

- Ai James – falou ela se tacando para me abraçar.

Só que tinha um problema. Estávamos na torre, ela dentro e eu na vassoura do lado de fora. E bom Lia era boa de mira e conseguiu se jogar em mim, porém fui pego de surpresa e começamos a descer em alta velocidade.

- Sorte sua que sou o melhor jogador de quadribol – falei quando finalmente controlava a vassoura minutos antes de bater numa torre menor

Ela riu e sentou-se atrás de mim.

- Então senhor Potter que tal uma volta pelo castelo? – perguntou ela sorrindo

- Seu desejo sempre será uma ordem – sorri e comecei a me virar. Ignorei seu berro de medo e a beijei – agora podemos

- Idiota – riu ela – meu idiota.

**Pov. Lana Zabini**

Eu nunca me diverti tanto como naqueles encontros com meu príncipe encantado. Aquilo era clichê, mas deixava o jogo muito mais divertido. De dia continuava sendo a Zabini, perfeita. A noite naqueles encontros era apenas Lana.

Ele me acompanhava até o salão comunal da sonserina, como todos os dias, mas nunca entrava. Algo que eu suspeitava ser o motivo que ele nunca se revelava. E cada segundo que passava queria mais saber quem ele era.

- A noite foi perfeita – comentou sorrindo

- Claro, tendo eu como companhia, não podia ser diferente – sorri para ele. Senti seus dedos no meu cabelo e sorri.

- Eu quero fazer algo – falei sorrindo – algo que sei que queres, mas és muito educado para tentar

- O que é? – perguntou curioso

- Isso – e o beijei

Por que não? Afinal o que tinha perde?

**Fim do Cap!**

Lais Oliveira1 - E agora James melhorou? Fiz algo bem fofinho para você. Tadinha da Lily, sim o azar da família foi parar nela. Daniel vai ter sua vingança Louise não vai deixar barato. Não teve Ed e Scorpius nesse cap. Mas prometo que no próximo eles aparecem.

- Sim nick sofreu, mas ela é forte e vai se recuperar. Sim Hugo é o CARA. Sim, Lana esta se apaixonando só não sabe disso ainda. Sim como Ed e Scorpius falaram que estão "afim" das garotas, esse capitulo foi a vez delas. Que bom que esta gostando

p.s: Agora cada cap. Vai ter um foco de casal, então algumas vezes, alguns vão ficar igual a esses sem aparecer. Mas ganha mais destaque os seus casais preferidos.

BEIJOOOS


End file.
